


Across the Universe

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shance Month 2018, mostly fluff and silliness, please read the notes at the beginning of each chapter for any warnings, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: There are so many moments and so many realities where they fall in love with each other over and over again, in a variety of different ways.A collection of all my drabbles for shance month celebrating the relationship between Shiro and Lance.





	1. Day 1 - Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally cross posting all my drabbles for shance month from tumblr to here. Most of these drabbles are short, some are longer. I will note any warning at the beginning of chapters so please read the notes and enjoy the shance celebration. Since all of these drabbles were written in a day I haven't had time to edit them fully so please forgive any errors. 
> 
> I'm using the prompts from this post http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/post/168844887323/shance-month-coming-after-the-new-year
> 
> -
> 
> The prompt for day one was 'introductions' so I wrote something inspired by a garrison shance au idea I've been tossing about for a while, imagining how they first met.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Lance does when he meets Shiro face to face is to ask for his autograph.

Lance shuffled along the corridor his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his shoulders slumped. If Iverson saw him he would no doubt be reprimanded for his terrible posture and lack of discipline, but it was late, and the corridor was empty. Even Iverson would be asleep by now. Lance should be tucked up in his own bed as well, of course, it was long past curfew, but Lance wasn't afraid of breaking a few rules, although he would never admit to sneaking out after curfew to break into the library for a few extra hours of study. 

He knew he could be proud of himself for getting into the Garrison. He could hold his head up high knowing that he was the top of his class, but Lance was not where he wanted to be. Not where he needed to be. He'd only just missed the cut off at the entrance exam. If only he'd scored an extra few points, then he would be a fighter pilot now, and not a cargo pilot. Most days he could be proud of his achievement, his near miss driving him on to do better, to give it his all. But some days, like today, where he'd been chastised one too many times and stayed up far too late doing extra study, all he could do was mope. 

Wallowing in his self-pity Lance didn't hear the hushed voices heading towards him, the sound of his shoes dragging along the floor and his heavy sighs are too loud to his ears. He was made very aware of the presence of another when he rounded the corner and walked into someone. 

Lance stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. The voices abruptly cut off. Lance froze, and his blood ran cold. His heart felt like it was somewhere lodged in his throat trying to suffocate him. He was too scared even to apologise let along lift his head and properly greet his superior. Judging by the build of the man he walked into, and the hint of grey clothing he can see, Lance is sure he ran into a teacher. 

It's over. His life at the Garrison had come to an end. Caught out this late after curfew, walking into a teacher, and not even apologising, he was bound to get kicked out for this. 

But after a few long moments of silence, nothing happened. The man said nothing, and neither did the person with him, whose shoes are the only thing Lance could see, so Lance risked looking up. 

His heart stopped because in front of him was the Takashi Shirogane. The man he admired so much that he found his passion for flying, and joined the Garrison. The man he'd always wanted to meet and one day fly beside. 

Lance sucked in a breath, held it for a moment, then let it out in an intelligible jumble of words. 

“CanIhaveyourautograph?” He wheezed, his eyes wide with awe as he looked up at Shiro. 

More silence followed broken by a stifled snort from the one standing just behind Shiro. Lance's eyes snapped to him, and he scowled. Keith Kogane. Of course, it was Keith Kogane, the star of the fighter pilot program and somehow also Shiro's friend. Life just wasn't fair.

Lance was finally able to meet his hero, and Keith Kogane, the best student in the school, was there to see him make a fool of himself. It finally sank in what Keith found so funny. It wasn't the fact he'd just walked into Shiro and almost fell flat on his ass. It was what he said. 

His face flushed red, and as well as his heart juddering to a stop, Lance forgot how to breathe. He'd just asked Takashi Shirogane for his autograph. 

There was only one thing Lance could do in this situation. He stood sharply to attention, gave a smart salute, and ran away. 

“Did he...just ask for my autograph?” Shiro blinked at the empty spot in front of him Lance had just been standing in.

“I think he did,” Keith chuckled. 

Shiro nodded slowly the memory of intense blue eyes burning into him. 

“His eyes were really pretty,” Shiro muttered to himself.


	2. Day 2 - Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to be closer to Shiro, Lance tries on the black paladin helmet.

Lance picks up the black helmet and almost huffs at how heavy it feels. It's almost as if the weight of the responsibility of being the head of Voltron has been built into it. He hefts the helmet in his hands to better feel the weight and adjust his grip. Holding the helmet against his chest Lance's runs his fingers over the crown of the helmet and the patch of black, as tenderly as he would caress Shiro's hair. 

He casts a furtive look around, and finding the training room is still empty Lance quickly lifts the helmet and slips it on. It fits much like his own helmet, presses against his ears and fits snuggle against his cheeks. It feels even heavier on his head and squeezes like a vice, almost as if it knows he's not the one meant to wear it, that he cannot shoulder such responsibility, or so Lance thinks. 

“Lance, why are you wearing my helmet?” Shiro asks with a fond chuckle. He's not angry. 

Lance flinches and feels his cheeks heat up. He turns towards Shiro with a pout, feeling like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. 

“I just thought, that maybe, if I wore your helmet, I might be able to get into your head a bit,” Lance admits, rapping the side of the helmet with his knuckles. 

Shiro's smile is tender as he moves closer to Lance. He's standing in front of a row of helmets, all of them stood in a line after the team removed them due to getting too hot during the previous training session. They were now taking a breathing, spending a few minutes to catch their breath and rehydrate before stating again, so the helmet had been left there. 

“Did it help?” Shiro asks as he picks up the blue helmet with one hand. 

“It just feels heavy,” Lance huffs. 

Shiro turns the blue helmet around in his hands and puts it on. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asks. 

“Testing out your theory. Maybe if I put our helmet on I can see things how you see them...and see what you see in me,” Shiro muses. Lance shoves him in the shoulder. 

“Let's see if this works. What am I thinking?” Shiro challenges. Lance turns to him, looks Shiro in the eye and remains thoughtfully silent for a moment before answering. 

“You're thinking that you love me,” Lance smiles cockily. 

Shiro gasps. 

“Wow! It works!” He grabs Lance's hands and pulls him closer. 

“Ok, then your turn. What do I see?” Lance asks softly. 

Shiro rubs his thumb against the back of Lance's hands. 

“You see a strong, brave, handosme man. The man you fell in love with.” 

Lance smiles and tilts his head forward. 

“Correct.” He says. 

Shiro moves with him tilting his head in for the kiss. They're stopped when their helmets bump together with a sharp clunk.

Lance is the first to laugh, and Shiro joins him. They lean into to each other, Lance's head falls onto Shiro's shoulder, and Shiro's arms wrap around him. 

“Ok so maybe we should take these off.” Lance giggles.

“Or we could keep them on and see if anyone notices,” Shiro grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos <3 
> 
> You can also find all these fic and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	3. Day 3 - Sea of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro watches Lance swim at night

The sky is a deep, dark black and perfectly clear and the still ocean reflects the sky like a mirror. The two blend seamlessly so it looks like the stars have dropped into the ocean, and everything is made of sky. 

Lance swims through the blackness, cutting through the water so smoothly his progress hardly makes a ripple. He looks so much a part of it all that it seems as if Lance could keep on swimming, and if he swam just a bit further, he would be able to swim up to the stars hanging in the sky above him. 

“Lance, the others are worried about you,” Shiro shouts, calling him back. He knows it's impossible, but he can't help but fear that Lance might just disappear amongst the stars if he doesn't bring him back. 

Lance stops and treads water and turns to face Shiro. 

“Shiro! Come on in the water's great!” He yells. 

“I don't have a swimsuit,” Shiro chuckles. 

“Neither do I!” Lance calls back, unashamed. Even from this distance, Shiro can see the sly smirk on the other man's lisp. 

Shiro hesitates for a moment but then strips out of his clothing and jumps into the sea of starts with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	4. Day 4 - Hero Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man who saved him may not be the most popular in the eyes of his kingdom, but he is a hero to Lance.

The entire Royal court has gathered for what should be a joyous celebration. The safe return of the Prince after being captured and held hostage by the Galra. Many had feared that the Prince would not return at all. 

Shiro stands in the middle of the room, surrounded. The Queen sits on her throne in front of him, and the Prince sits beside her. All eyes are fixed on Shiro, few are friendly, save for the young Prince who watches him with steady, crystal blue eyes, and an oasis of calm amongst the angry, heated gazes of the others. Shiro focuses on those eyes and feels as if he is floating when the Prince smiles back encouragingly. 

As the man who brought the Prince home Shiro's presence was tolerated in the kingdom, though he knows he is not trusted. He doesn't blame them, after all, he is a Galra, but Shiro will not bow his head or hunch his shoulders in shame. He has nothing to be ashamed of. He stands tall and proud, and answerers the question of what he requests as his reward firmly, without any hesitation. 

“I ask only for the Prince's hand.”

The silence that follows is suffocating as if all the air in the room has suddenly been sucked out. The Queen remains expressionless, her gaze hard and unreadable. 

“You are nothing but a common Galra savage, how dare you ask for the Prince's hand!” A noble splutters angrily and several other voices rise to voice their agreement. Shiro doesn't spare them a glance. His eye's remain fixed on the Prince. 

Lance stands, and a hush falls. 

“That man is no savage,” he says smoothly, his words cut through the air like a knife. He takes a few steps forward towards Shiro and stops before him. 

“That man is my hero,” he says proudly, and then Lance bends his body into a sweeping bow. The crowd gasp and a ripple of disapproving mutters spread around them.

Lance doesn't flinch and holds himself steady. Shiro pauses for a moment before lowering into a respectful bow, holding out his hand to the Prince. Lance takes his hand, and they both straighten up. 

“And I accept his proposal.” 

Shiro sweeps Lance up into his arm and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos <3
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	5. Day 5 - Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is Shiro's right hand man now. Shiro acknowledges that.

“Lance, I'm sorry,” Shiro says heavily his voice strained. 

The last thing Lance expected to hear was an apology. For a moment he stares at Shiro, which makes the other man squirm. 

“What for?” He asks tentatively, almost afraid of the answer. 

“For no listening to you back on Naxela.” Shiro can barely look Lance in the eye. He scratches the back of his head and stares down at his feet. 

“You made the right call. If I'd listened to you, we would have never gotten trapped on a planet that was about to explode. I put the whole team In danger….” Shiro says thickly. When he remembers the danger they were all in, what almost happened, he can't go on. 

Lance lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Is that all? He wants to say, but Shiro is so agitated Lance knows he has to be careful. 

“Yeah, but if you had listened to me, we might not have found out the planet was a bomb until it was too late, and we wouldn't have been able to disarm it. So it all worked out in the end,” Lance says lightly with a warm smile he hopes will reassure Shiro. 

It doesn't make Shiro feel any better. He shakes his head. 

“But I didn't make that call because I sensed something was wrong. I didn't want to listen to you, or to anyone else.” 

That hurts a little, but Lance tries not to let it show. 

“Why not?” He asks, patient and understanding, because there has to be more to it than that, or else Shiro wouldn't be apologising. 

“The black lion only just let me back in. I thought...I had to prove to her that I could lead, that I didn't need to listen to anyone else. I was afraid she might reject me again if I didn't prove myself.” It sounds so foolish now that he's said it out loud. Shiro flinches at the absurdity of his own words. 

“Shiro...” Lance sighs, “we're a team right?” 

Shiro nods. 

“So no one expects you to do everything yourself, not even the black lion. We're all here to help you, Shiro. I'm right here to help you. You can't form Voltron on your own.” He laughs and holds out his right hand, offering it to Shiro. 

Shiro finally gives a small smile. 

“You're right,” he says. Taking Lance's hand, he shakes it. “I'm counting on you, my right-hand man.” 

Lance feels a thrill at those words. He never wants to let go of Shiro's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	6. Day 6 - Glory Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Knight hungry for glory wishes to know what he must do to impress the Prince.

“So tell me, Prince, what must one do to gain your favour?” The Knight asks with a smooth quirk of his eyebrow. 

The Prince remains unmoved and unimpressed. He is used to people boasting and gloating, pumped full of false confidence in an attempt to impress him. 

“You need only do your job, Sir Knight,” he answers smartly and tries to leave, but the Knight does not give up so easily. 

“Come now Prince, allow me the chance to prove my worth to you,” the Knight coaxes with a smile he probably thinks is charming. The Prince stares down at the Knight but not even his coldest glare dulls the warmth of the Knight's smile. 

“Very well,” the Prince sighs. It is obvious he will not be rid of the man until he gives him something. The Knight is young, younger even than him, the Prince notes. His bright blue eyes are clear and full of innocence. He will learn. 

The Prince gives the Knight a list of impossible tasks, tasks even the finest in his army would have trouble with. The Knight will give up before he can even finish the first task, of this the Prince is sure. 

-

The Knight does not give up. 

-

“Prince? Prince, are you awake?” A soft voice calls from outside. The Prince is awake. He has been waiting. 

“You're late,” the Prince admonishes the Knight as he opens the glass doors and steps out onto the balcony. The Knight, perched on the parapet, grins cockily. 

“My apologies, but it turns out dragons are rather talkative,” the Knight laughs. He produces a small, dark object from his pocket and hands it to the Prince.

“A dragon's scale,” the Prince hums softly as he turns the scale around in his hands, and runs his fingers over the smooth surface. It's heavier than he expected. 

“The finest scale from a dragon's back,” the Knight announces proudly. 

“Did you slay it?” The Prince asks curiously. His eyes sweep the Knight, looking for any obvious signs of injury. 

“Of course not!” The Knight huffs, “I earned the dragons respect, and her trust. She gave me that scale as a thank you.” 

The Prince is taken aback, but after everything the man has done, he shouldn't be surprised that his Knight befriended a dragon.

He looks up at the Knight. He's older, scarred and with a fine growth of stubble on his chin. His beautiful blue eyes hold a world of experience now, but they are still just as bright as the first day the Prince met him. 

“You know, you don't need to keep doing these tasks,” the Prince says softly. He grips the scale tightly to prevent himself from reaching out for his Knight. If he did the Prince is sure he would never let go. 

“Hey, I'm almost done. I'm not giving up now,” the Knight winks. “I am a man of my word.” 

The Knight moves across the balcony to climb back down the twisting ivy growing up the palace wall, and off to his next task. 

“Lance!” The Prince calls suddenly, and he runs to the edge of the balcony. The Knight stops. 

“Come home safely.” 

“Of course I will Takashi, who do you think you're talking to,” the Knight laughs. He blows a kiss to the Prince before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	7. Day 7 - Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has only recently moved from Japan and he's not used to being in another country. Lance finds him.

Shiro sits in the sandbox grabbing handfuls of sand and letting it run through his fingers again and again in a slow, monotonous loop. He either doesn't want to play or doesn't know how, either way, his closed off, hunched posture and gloomy expression keep the other children away. 

They run around him instead, laughing and playing on the other playground equipment. They all give the sandbox a wide-birth, and Shiro feels like he's sitting in the centre of a black hole. He picks up another handful of sand and lets it drain through his fingers. 

“Hello,” for a moment Shiro doesn't register that the voice is close and speaking to him. 

“I said hello,” the voice is a little more insistent, and a boy leans into his field of vision. Shiro jumps and leans back. 

The boy smiles. “I'm Lance, what's your name?” 

Shiro hesitates and casts a quick look around expecting it to be a trick. Expecting to see a small group of the boy's friends close by laughing at him. No one is watching them. He turns back to the boy. 

“Shiro,” he mumbles. Shiro knows enough English to answer that simple question though he's not confident enough to say anymore. 

“She-wro?” the boy tries to repeat the name with a frown as he clumsily trips over the unfamiliar syllables. 

It's not the worst Shiro has heard, but it's not right. He hunches his shoulders and shakes his head just once, afraid to correct the boy. He's learnt that most people don't like that. 

The boy flops down on the sand and sits opposite him cross-legged.

“Say it again? I'll get it right this time” the boy promises. Seeing the determination in the boy's eye, Shiro repeats his name slower and more carefully. 

“Shi-ro. Shiro!” Lance says proudly, and Shiro offers a small smile. He got it right. 

“Do you like building sandcastles, Shiro?” Lance asks excitedly as he starts to pile up a mound of sand in front of him. 

Shiro shrugs. 

“Here I’ll show you.” Lance starts to shape the castle clumsily, building a wonky tower that looks like it will fall off at any moment and poking his fingers into the sand at random points to create doors and windows. He encourages Shiro to help him, and together they dig the moat around the castle and build a bridge. 

“There! Our castle is complete!” Lance announces proudly. 

“Now we have to decide who’s the king and who's the queen.” 

Shiro looks nervous. 

“Well I guess you can be the king today,” Lance concedes without any argument. 

They play with the sandcastle building extras onto it and even adding a small town made up of several tiny mounds of sand beside it. 

Shiro doesn't say much, but Lance's enthusiasm more than makes up for his silence. 

\- 

“Lance it's time to go,” a woman calls to Lance in the middle of their game. 

“Mama, can I stay a little longer?” He pleads. His mother firmly refuses. 

“Sorry I have to go,” Lance says sullenly as he gets to his feet to leave their sandbox kingdom. Shiro grabs his arm and stands with him. He doesn't want Lance to go. 

“Do you want to come with us?” Lance suggests his cheer returning at his bright idea. Shiro nods so Lance leads him over to his mother. 

“Mama, can Shiro come with us?” He asks. Sure his mother won't refuse such a reasonable request. 

She looks down at the children for a moment, then glances around. 

“Is Shiro your new friend?” She asks crouching down in front of them, 

“Where's your mother Shiro?” She asks the boy. Shiro hides behind Lance and doesn't answer. 

“Shiro is my friend. We built a sandcastle!” Lance answers. 

“Well I'm glad you had fun playing together, but Shiro can't come with us,” Lance mother says as kindly as she can. 

Before the boys can complain, a woman hurries over to them, speaking in a language Lance doesn't understand. Shiro answers. 

“I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble,” she addresses Lance mother as she pulls a reluctant Shiro away from Lance. Both boys are sulking now. 

“Oh no, no trouble at all,” Lance mother assures her. 

“Do you want to play again tomorrow?” Lance asks Shiro. He doesn't want to just leave. What if he never sees Shiro again? 

Shiro looks surprised for a moment, but then he smiles. 

“Please, can we?” He asks looking at his mother hopefully. It's the most he's said in one go so far. His words are heavily accented and spoken carefully. His mother smiles. 

“Well, if Lance's mother says its ok too I don't see why not.” She agrees. The two woman exchange numbers, and plan a play date for the boys. 

“Bye Shiro!” Lance waves as he's lead away by his mother.

“Bye Lance,” Shiro says back shyly, still a little hesitant to speak English, but he's willing to try to communicate with his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	8. Day 8 - Calm Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is Shiro's oasis

It was no wonder Lance's element was water. To Shiro, Lance was an oasis, a solitary refuge of calm amongst the arid, hostile environment of an intergalactic space war.

The oasis was not always calm, of course, Lance was not perfect. There were times when the water would be choppy and rough, boasting of power and confidence that he didn't always believe. There were other times when the water would be so dark and so deep anyone would fear they might drown if they got too close. And there were even times when it would bubble in anger, hot and spiteful. 

The oasis took on many different forms but whenever he needed it, whenever things got too much, and without him ever having to ask, the waters would be calm for him. 

Shiro could go to Lance whenever he needed a reprieve and soak in his company. Lance always welcomed him, enveloped him in warm, soothing affection that felt similar to sinking into a tranquil, tropical ocean. He accepted Shiro as he was, and allowed him to immerse himself in the oasis for as long as he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	9. Day 9 - Lion Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has the heart of a lion

Shiro bore the heart of a lion. He was unafraid of death and would stare even the most hopeless of situations in the eye and somehow emerge victorious. 

For Lance, he was a rock. A steady guiding light that he trusted to lead them. Of course, that didn’t mean Shiro was unshakable, or that the was always right. There were times when his heart would waver, there were times where his pride won over common sense, and there were times when he was weak, but Lance had held him through those moments and admired him all the more for them. 

Shiro may stumble, and sometimes might allow his fears to get the best of him, if only for a moment, but Lance would always be there to offer him his hand. The heart of a lion would always win in the end.


	10. Day 10 - Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is rushed off his feet with a busy filming schedule so he's bound to forget a thing or two. Luckily Shiro is there to help him.

Having such a hectic filming schedule it was understandable that Lance would let some things slip, already he was spending less and less time at home leaving Shiro with the lions share of the housework. This, of course, was nothing new, and not anything Shiro had any issue with. 

There were many times where one of them would be busier with work, and the other would have to pick up the slack. Lance would do the same for him, and besides, he could always hire a cleaner to help if he needed it. What worried Shiro was not the dishes piling up in the sink and the stack of unfolded laundry, but the fact Lance was becoming more and more forgetful. 

It had started with him forgetting his keys. Once was nothing unusual, everyone forgot their keys from time to time. Even the second time didn't bother Shiro, it gave him the excuse to see Lance on set and steal a few precious minutes with him, but as the filming dragged on and Lance spent longer and longer away from home, Lance was starting to forget something almost every single day. 

Today it was his lunch, which really, shouldn't be a problem. There was a perfectly good canteen onset and a good selection of restaurants nearby so he wouldn't go hungry, but Lance insisted he wanted his lunch, the lunch Shiro had prepared for him, and after receiving a string of sweet, pleading messages and several photos Shiro couldn't refuse. Not that he would have. He'd barely managed to wake up enough to say 'welcome home' and cuddle Lance close when the other man had crawled into bed in the early hours the previous night, and when Shiro woke in the morning Lance had already left, leaving behind a breakfast Shiro could heat up. 

So Shiro grabbed the lunch box, jumped in his car and set off. 

The journey didn't take long and after visiting many times to drop off Lance's often forgotten possessions his presence was no longer questioned. He greeted the staff as familiarly as if he worked there and was pointed in the direction of the film's star; by now everyone knew why Shiro was visiting the set. 

“Takashi!” The moment he caught right of him Lance shouted his name and ran to Shiro as if he hadn't seen him for weeks, which really wasn't too far from the truth. Shiro caught him and swept him up in his arms, spinning Lance around in a show of such pure joy it wouldn't have looked out of place in a cheesy rom-com. They were both laughing when Shiro set Lance back down on his feet. 

“Sorry. The only thing I seem to remember lately is my lines,” Lance apologised before he pushed himself up on his tiptoes and soundly kissed Shiro on the lips, in front of everyone. 

There were a few catcalls and a familiar sound of contempt, but Shiro ignored them in favour of kissing his lover back. The kiss was quick but lingered in a way that suggested neither wanted to pull away. 

“You know I'm pretty sure the food here is better than my cooking,” Shiro said sheepishly as he stepped back and handed Lance his lunch box. 

“Never! You're getting much better at cooking, and you haven't burnt anything for at least a week now. Besides this lunch was cooked with love, I'll be able to taste it in every bite,” Lance sighed without a hint of sarcasm as he hugged the lunch to his chest. Shiro felt his face grow hot. 

“Do you need to head back? If you're not busy, I should be able to grab my lunch break now. We can eat together,” Lance suggested. 

“I can stay,” Shiro quickly agreed. 

“Great, let me just go tell the director.” Lance stepped forward to place a quick kiss on Shiro's cheek before he ran off. 

“You know he's forgetting things on purpose right?” Shiro turned to face the voice, the same one who'd uttered the sound of contempt earlier, and smiled. 

“Now that you mention it he might be doing it on purpose,” Shiro chuckled. “It's kinda sweet really.” 

Keith, Lance's co-star and their longtime friend, shook his head looking even more disgusted. 

“Do you want to join us? It'll be nice to catch up,” Shiro offered. 

Keith baulked. “What, and watch you two feed each other and make goo-goo eyes? No thank you.” 

“Ok, but we'll see you at the wrap-up party at our place right?” 

“If Lance can ever stop talking about how much he misses you and finish his scenes so we can finish this movie then sure," Keith muttered dryly. 

Shiro laughed. “Oh, I'm sure you aren't moping over how much you miss a certain someone too,” he teased. 

Keith went red.

“I have to go over my lines. See you later Shiro," Keith excused himself before making his escape. 

“Did Keith run away?” Lance asked when he returned a moment later to find Shiro on his own. 

“He said he had to go over some lines,” Shiro grinned. He wrapped an arm around Lance and pulled him close. 

“So do we have time for dinner and dessert?” Shiro asked suggestively. His fingers toyed with the hem of Lance's shirt 

“The sooner we get to my trailer the sooner you'll find out,” Lance smirked his eyes sparkling. They ran the short distance the trailer clinging to each other and giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	11. Day 11 - Pick-up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Lance's lines work, but not on the person he intended them too

The planet was saved, and the attacking Galra cruiser trapped in ice thanks to Lance’s quick thinking and fast reflexes. It looked almost beautiful encased in the glittering ice, and many of the planet's inhabitants had come out of hiding to gather around it in awe. 

Victory had been swift, and there'd been no need to form Voltron, so the five lions touched down separately. 

Lance was the first to land and out of his Lion in an instant. Shiro was close behind while the others took their time happy to follow at a relaxed, more cautious pace. 

A group of the locals approached them, and Lance greeted them enthusiastically his attention soon drawn to the beautiful women at the front of the group. Shiro stepped closer to Lance, after all, he was the head of Voltron and should be the one to speak to the planet's inhabitants, and someone had to keep an eye on Lance too. 

He could already see that Lance was gearing up to deliver one of his lines, there was no stopping him. 

“Hey, do you know how much a polar bear weights?” A slight pause to show off a dashing smile. “Enough to break the ice. The names Lance,” he extended his hand to the women who stared at him blankly. 

Until then Shiro had done a good job at not laughing at Lance’s jokes, he didn't need any more encouragement. Maybe it was the countless sleepless nights and pressure of fighting a war, or perhaps it was just the fact Lance mentioned polar bears to the inhabitants of a far-off planet that probably didn't even have the concept of polar bears, Shiro couldn't help himself. He laughed. 

The women turned to look at him still confused. Lance turned to look at him with a wide eyes look of wonder, and Shiro knew he'd made a terrible mistake. He slapped his hand over his mouth and turned away. 

“Shiro are you-?” 

“I’m not laughing. Something in my throat,” Shiro managed to choke out between his giggles which he couldn't stop. 

“You are! Shiro, you have a wonderful laugh let me hear it again!” Lance demanded gleefully as he tried to circle in front of Shiro while Shiro kept turning away from him. 

“Should we leave you two alone?” one of the women giggled. Lance smiled sheepishly at her. 

“Maybe some other time,” he promised. 

While Lance was distracted Shiro tried to sneak away, but he wasn't quick enough. 

“Hey come on Shiro, if you like ice-themed pick up lines I have plenty more, don't leave me out in the cold.” 

Shiro gave a very undignified snort as he tried to mask his laughter. He ran to his Lion with Lance hot on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	12. Day 12 - Hospital - the angst one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro regrets only one thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure angst and pain. there is character death mentioned and there is no happy ending. Sorry.

The man who walks into his room looks like him, and although he had been expecting it, nothing could quite prepare a person for coming face to face with yourself from another dimension. 

They are not exactly alike. Shiro, as Sven knows he is called, is more battle worn. He's scared and tired making him look old beyond his years. He stands tall with a proud but weary purpose that Sven understands, the responsibility of being a leader is a powerfully heavy burden. 

“Are you Sven?” Shiro asks his tone clipped. He knows the answer but asks anyway. He's stalling. 

“I am, and you are Shiro?” Sven offers a smile, and he sees the harsh line of Shiro’s shoulders relax a fraction. 

“You look well,” Shiro comments as he steps closer to the hospital bed and takes a seat in the chair beside it. Sven's condition is not life-threatening, but he was never the same after taking that bullet. The wound never healed properly and problems frequently flared up. 

“I've been better, but this is nothing I cannot handle,” he aims for joviality in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Shiro remains sombre and grim. 

“You saved him,” Shiro says thickly, struggling to speak now. 

“I did,” Sven nods. 

“Why?” 

“Because I was unable to save my Lance. Because I didn't want to watch him die again. Because it was the right thing to do,” he lists the reasons one by one. 

A sob shudders through Shiro's body, but he sucks in a breath and holds himself together. 

“He always wondered...if you were ok. Wanted to check on you,” Shiro chokes. 

“He's dead?” It's more a statement than a question because Sven already knows the answer, he recognises the hard lines of grief etched on Shiro's face. 

“I tried...I tried,” Shiro shudders, and a few tears escape. “I was too late.” 

Sven nods in understanding. 

“It was the same with my Lance. I wasn't quick enough, or strong enough.” Sven closes his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. He can't cry, not now. Shiro needs this more; his grief is so fresh Sven can taste it. 

“Did you love him?” Sven asks. Shiro nods. 

“Did he know?” 

Shiro answer is to place a hand over his face and weep. Sven heart aches.

“I'm sure he knew. He was very perceptive.” Sven says gently. 

Shiro continues to cry. 

“Slav tells me there are many realities where we are able to save him, but we die instead, and even more where we both survive.” It's a hollow comfort Sven knows, it didn't make him feel any better either, but he says it anyway. 

Shiro breaks. He sobs, his whole body shuddering with the force of it. He knows. Slav had told him the same thing. At first, he'd wanted to do everything in his power to travel to as many realities as possible until he found one where they were both happy, and then steal that happiness for himself. But it wouldn't be the same, it would be Lance, but not his Lance. Not the Lance he had failed. 

Shiro bends forward and cries. It's the first time since Lance's death he's properly broken down and cried. Sven says nothing but he places a comforting hand on Shiro's shoulder and shares in his grief. He still misses his Lance so much. It was a wound that would never fully heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	13. Day 12 - Hospital - one with a good ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has an out of body experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon mentioned shance out of body experience so I just rolled with it. This is the angst free day 12. Enjoy.

It began with a feeling of weightlessness as if someone had turned off the gravity, but Lance had no recollection of how it happened, or why he was floating down one of the castle's corridors. 

He remembered his name, and he remembered Voltron, but he recalled it as if it were a fantastic dream he was having, so many details felt fuzzy he couldn't be sure it was real. 

Things got weirder when he saw Hunk and instead of greeting Lance, he proceeded to walk right through him and carry on down the corridor as if nothing had happened. Lance shuddered.

“Oh god, I'm dead!” Lance wailed though he found he didn't feel as upset about as he should. He didn't feel afraid. He also didn't feel dead. Not that he knew what being dead should feel like, but he was pretty sure it wasn't being weightless, floating down the corridors of the castle of lions. 

Lance found he could walk, despite hovering several inches off the ground. All he had to do was put one foot in front of the other, and he could move forward just like normal. 

He made for the direction Hunk had gone. 

Lance found his friend in the kitchen cooking up a storm hyper-focused on what he was doing. 

“Hey buddy, how's it going?” Lance called though he didn't expect an answer. As predicted Hunk didn't respond, and just carried on cooking. 

“Well it looks like this will be a good party,” Lance said to himself mostly to fill the unnerving silence. Hunk didn't say a word while he worked, and didn't seem as happy as he usually did while he cooked. 

Lance went to inspect some of the finished dishes cooling off on the other counter. He smiled as he saw they were all his favourite dishes, or at least as close a copy as Hunk could manage. 

“Hunk this all looks amazing! Is this for me?” Lance smiled and turned to Hunk. His smile faltered when he got a good look at Hunk's face. There were dark bags under his eyes and deep lines of worry creasing his brow. Lance tried to touch his friend's shoulder, but his hand went straight through him. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Lance quickly pulled his hand back. “I'll figure this out. Can't let all that food go to waste,” he chuckled. 

Lance left the kitchen and made his way to the med bay. He reasoned that the most sensible thing was he was having an out of body experience, which he would not have believed if not for the fact he was floating and able to go through objects, and if he was having an out of body experience it probably meant he'd been injured. So his body must be in the med bay, probably in one of the pods. It all made sense when he thought of it like that. 

However, as he drew closer to the med bay pain flared through him. Until then Lance hadn't been able to feel a thing. He couldn't even tell if he was hot or cold, but he felt this. He screamed and had to stop as the pain became too much. 

“Ok, not doing that,” he gasped. He turned around and ran as far away from the med bay as he could. 

He continued to wander around the castle until a sound drew him to the training deck. Keith was up against a droid taking his frustration out on it. 

“Good to see some things never change,” Lance muttered. Keith could at least have the decency to look a little worried. He scowled and tried to trip him up, but of course, Keith just went right through him as if he wasn't there. 

“Argh, what's the point of being a ghost if I can't even haunt people!” Lance huffed. 

He stayed for a while to watch Keith fight. He had nothing better to do. 

A short while later Allura entered the training deck. 

“End training sequence,” she commanded before the bot could change its target and charge her. “Keith are you still here?’ 

“I haven't been here that long,” Keith grumbled swiping his arm across his sweat-soaked brow. 

“Your knuckles are all bruised. Keith!” Allura admonished as she grabbed his hand and pulled it closer for a proper inspection. 

Keith looked ragged, and just as tired as Hunk. So did Allura. 

“Lance will wake up soon. The pod is doing its job it just...takes a little longer sometimes," she said delicately. 

Keith pulled his hand back and turned away from her his eyes shimmering. 

“I know. I'm fine, it's Shiro you should worry about,” he barked. Allura took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“Aw mullet, you do care,” Lance said softly. He left them there. They were both worried about him, and it touched him, but they needed a moment of privacy, and it felt oddly intrusive to spy on them like that, even if they were talking about him.

And then there was Shiro. He felt an ache in his chest at the mention of the other man's name, and the niggling feeling that he was forgetting something very important. 

He carried on wandering the castle, not brave enough to try going back to the med bay yet. 

Lance found Pidge and Matt next huddled together working quietly on some project. They hardly spoke a word to each other. Pidge seemed to have little enthusiasm for the task, and her eyes were red and puffy. Matt too looked pale and grim. 

Lance couldn't bear watching them in such a grim state, and he hurried off.

Coran was on the deck taking care of the ship as it leisurely floated in a hidden pocket of space, safe from any patrolling Galra. Coran was keeping watch, but the expression on his face made it seem as if the world had already ended. 

Lance sat down in his usual chair and sat with Coran for a while. He didn't want to be alone and didn't want to leave Coran on his own, even though the other man didn't know he was there, but it was too quiet, and Lance couldn't stop fidgeting. He wished he could at least somehow tell them all he was here. 

He knew he had to go to the med bay. The pain he'd experience when he got close to it told him it was the right place to go. He was afraid, but he could leave his friends to worry like this. Bracing himself Lance got up and made his way back, but he was stopped along the way by the sight of Allura dragging Shiro down the corridor, away from the med bay. 

“Allura please I'm fine. I have to stay with him,” Shiro complained weakly his voice hoarse. He looked dreadful. Shiro was so pale the red scar across his nose stood out more vividly. Heavy dark circles made his eyes look sunken, and his hair and clothes were a rumpled mess. Lance ached to see him like that. 

“You are far from fine. You haven't slept for days. You need to rest,” Allura admonished him in a no-nonsense manner. Shiro tried to pull his arm free, but even at full strength, he wouldn't have had a chance.

“Allura,” he pleaded. 

“If Lance wakes up to see you like this you'll make him sick with worry. Is that what you want?” she said sharply. It was a harsh blow, but it had the desired effect. Shiro stopped fighting. 

“No. But I have to be there when he wakes up,” Shiro cried, looking lost. Allura softened but did not loosen her grip. 

“I know, but he's not likely to wake up tonight, and I will stay with him while you rest. Please Shiro, if only for a few hours, you need to sleep.” 

Shiro relented and allowed himself to be lead to his room. Lance followed them. 

Allura stood in Shiro's room watching over him as he got ready for bed until she was sure he was tucked up and at least attempting to rest. 

“I will come get you if anything happens,” she promised before she left. 

Despite his complaining, Shiro was asleep within moments. 

Lance watched him from a corner of the room afraid to get too close, and not sure why. Shiro looked so small, and vulnerable. It felt wrong to see him like that, and it almost frightened Lance how strong his desire to wrap his arms around Shiro and curl up next to him was. 

After some minutes Shiro started to whimper and toss around in his sleep. Lance cautiously ventured closer, worried. 

“No ….no...Lance.“ 

Even though he was incorporeal, Lance felt his heart jump in his chest. He moved closer to the bed and leant over the other man. 

“It's ok Shiro, I'm here. I'm ok,” he said even though he knew Shiro couldn't hear him. No one else had, but oddly Shito stilled, and his whimpering quietened. 

'Just a coincidence,' Lance thought, but he reached out to touch Shiro anyway, even though every other time he'd tried to touch anyone he'd gone through them. He jumped as his fingers made contact with Shiro's cheek. 

It wasn't what it should be. It wasn't the feeling of skin against skin. It tingled oddly and made him feel dizzy, but his fingers weren't going through Shiro. They were touching him, solid. Lance drew in a breath. 

“Don't go.” Shiro was still asleep, and the whimpering had stopped he was not resting. A tear slid down his cheek. Lance rubbed it away with his thumb. He could feel how wet and warm it was. 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Lance whispered back his hand cupping Shiro's cheek. Shiro was drawing him in, anchoring him. Being close to Shiro, touching him felt as if he was being pulled away from the edge back to where he should be. He felt solid, real. 

“I love you,” Shiro sighed. 

Lance choked on a sob and sat on the edge of the bend bending low over Shiro. 

“I love you too. I'll be back soon, I promise," he touched his forehead to Shiro's and closed his eyes for a moment. Shiro felt warm and familiar. Lance remembered everything. 

He had to come back. 

He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Shiro's dry lips, his hot breath warm and tingling against his. 

Lance moved away from the bed and ran out the room, towards the med bay. He had to come back, he had to come back to Shiro no matter what. 

Shiro woke as Lance left with a familiar tingle on his lips. 

“Just a dream," he muttered to himself brushing his fingers against his lips. How he wished it wasn't a dream. 

-

It was agony the closer he got to the med bay, the pain lighting his body on fire. He fought through it thinking of Shiro whenever it got too much. He couldn't leave the other man there. 

The moment Lance opened the doors a bright light flooded around him, and he knew no more. 

-

The pod hissed open, and Lance stumbled out. The room was dimly lit and quiet. It was night time. He scanned the room and saw Allura curled up asleep in a chair, a blanket fallen to the floor by her feet, and the mice curled up in her lap. 

Lance sank down on the floor and took a moment to collect himself. Everything felt fuzzy, but it didn't dull the ache that pulsed all through his body. After spending some time with no solid form, it took a little getting used to having his body back. Lance took a moment to collect himself and regain his balance. It took a while for everything to clear and for him to feel steady enough to get to his feet. 

He stepped towards Allura first and picked up the blanket. Draping it over her, he tucked it around her shoulders and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

He made his way to Shiro's room, each step slow and took far more effort than it should. He wanted to hurry, he didn't want to make Shiro wait any longer, but he couldn't move any faster. It was frustrating, but he was almost there. Just a few more steps. 

-

Shiro had almost fallen to sleep again when his door slid open, and someone stepped into his room. At first, he thought it was one of the others coming to check on him. He didn't have the energy to acknowledge them. 

He would have gone back to sleep if not for the scratchy but familiar voice that called his name. He sat up so quickly he felt dizzy. “Lance?” 

Lance smiled his eyes shining brightly even in the dark room, a deep, clear blue that Shiro had been afraid he would never see again. Lance stumbled towards the bed and fell into Shiro's waiting arms. 

“Lance!” Shiro exclaimed and held him tight. He squeezed Lance holding him close against him. Shiro tucked his head into the crook of Lance's neck and breathed in his scent. It all seemed so real. He hoped it was real. 

'Please don't let this be another dream.' 

“Is it really you?” Shiro gasped. 

“It's me,” Lance assured him running his fingers soothingly through Shiro's hair, “but do you think you could loosen up a bit? I'm still kinda sore.” 

Shiro hurriedly relaxed his hold and gently moved Lance to lie down on the bed. Shiro lay down on his side beside him, his back pressed up against the wall to give Lance plenty of room. 

“Are you ok? How are you here? Allura said she'd get me if something happened. Do you need to go back? Are you in pain?” Shiro fussed his questions coming out in an agitated torrent. 

“I'm fine. I sneaked passed Allura. She was asleep. She was so exhausted,” Lance explained gently knowing that Shiro wouldn't blame Allura, not even for a moment. 

“I'm sore and tired, and my body feels weird, but I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay here,” Lance said stubbornly shuffling closer to Shiro. Shiro draped his arm around Lance's waist and held him close. 

“Ok. Let's sleep, but you need to get checked over in the morning,” Shiro said a note of authority and calmed back in his voice. Lance smiled. 

“Ok,” he agreed his eyes were already sliding shut. 

Soon both men were fast asleep curled up against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	14. Day 13 - Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro experiences a bubble bath for the first time

“Come on Takashi just try it! You should always be open to new experiences,” Lance's voice was honeyed trying to tempt him with sweet words. 

Shiro wasn't falling for it. “It's just a bubble bath,” he chuckled. 

“Just a bubble bath?” Lance gasped. “Just a bubble bath!?” He repeated, highly offended. 

“Takashi Shirogane this is more than 'just a bubble bath',” Lance admonished his hands on his hips. Shiro couldn't help it, he sat a little straighter and had the good decency to look mildly ashamed of himself. 

“This is an aromatherapy experience with essential oils and moisturising properties that will do wonders for your skin and your soul.” Lance proclaimed. His rousing speech might have been more effective if he wasn't stood in front of Shiro, dressed in only a fluffy bathrobe that reached to his knees. 

“Lance, sweetheart, out bathtub is too small for me. The two of us won't fit, we'll be cramped and squashed, it's going to be so uncomfortable,” Shiro tried to reason. Lance grabbed his hands and yanked him to his feet. 

“The bath is ready, and you are going to get in it,” Lance said firmly. He dragged Shiro to the bathroom, shoved him into the room, and locked the door behind them. 

Several candles illuminated the room with a warm orange glow. They were dotted everywhere, and a light, fresh scent that reminded Shiro of the ocean washed over them. The bath was full with a light foam of bubbles covering the surface. Lance had also dropped in a generous helping of confetti, dotting the bubbles and water with colour. 

“Strip,” Lance commanded as he shrugged out of his robe and hung it up on the door. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him, and Lance stuck out his tongue in return. 

“Just get undressed and get in the bath,” Lance huffed. Shiro grinned and did as he was told. He undressed slowly, not because he was stalling, but because the golden glow of Lance's skin lit by the candles was incredibly distracting and alluring. 

“The waters going to get cold at this rate.” Impatient Lance stomped over to him and helped him get undressed. He tossed Shiro's clothes into the hamper and then grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bath. 

“After you,” he said, indicating the bath with a sweep of his free hand. 

“This isn't going to end well,” Shiro warned but Lance gave him a sharp look, so he stepped into the bath. 

The water was the perfect temperature, not to warm, or too cold. The bubbles felt good, and there was something in the water that made it feel somehow softer against his skin. Shiro slowly lowered himself into the bath making himself as comfortable as he could. He had to sit with his legs bent, and his knees out of the water, but he managed to get most of his body submerged. There wasn't a lot of room for Lance. 

He looked up at the other man as if to say 'I told you so' but Lance ignored him. Gingerly he climbed into the bath, still holding on to Shiro's hand he settled himself between the man's legs. It took a bit of squirming around, but Lane eventually made himself comfortable, though he had to sit with his feet on the edge of the tub, resting between the taps. There just wasn't enough room for all of him and Shiro, but Lance didn't seem to mind. 

“Are you really comfortable?” Shiro asked his hand resting on Lance's hip. Lance lay with his back flush against Shiro's chest, cradled between his legs, one hand resting on Shiro's knee as if he were relaxing in a comfortable armchair. 

“I'm good, now just enjoy the water,” Lance hummed. He dragged his fingers across the surface drawing ripples through the water. He was perfectly content. 

Shiro still wasn't so sure, but the water and Lance's weight on top of him felt good. He focused on that. He leaned back more pulling Lance with him. His hand rubbed small circles on Lance's him, and he breathed in the soothing scent of the candles and whatever oils Lance had put in the water. 

“You're enjoying this aren't you?” Lance asked with a smug grin. 

“This isn't as bad as I thought it would be,” Shiro admitted his hand pressed a little harder against Lance's hip, then sliding down his thigh. He pinched Lance's leg and Lance laugh. 

“I knew you'd like it!” Lance stretched, every inch of him rubbing against Shiro. It was a testament to just how relaxing the bath was that Shiro didn't get an immediate boner at that. 

He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him close, pressing a slow, lingering kiss on his neck. 

“So do you want to join me for bath time from now on?” Lance asked. He wriggled in Shiro's arms and laughed as Shiro's lips pressed against the ticklish part of his neck. 

Shiro hummed and squeezed Lance tight, his focus still on Lance's neck and taking his sweet time leaving a nice, big mark there. Lance gave a hum of contentment, his head rolling along Shiro's shoulder to give him better access. 

Shiro had changed his mind about bubble baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and kudos
> 
> You can also find all these fics and contact me over on my tumblr poisonedfortunecookie


	15. Day 14 - Space Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro captures the notorious leader of the Space Sharks

The Space Sharks were the most notorious and elusive space pirates of their generation. They caused mayhem and mischief wherever they went, and so far, no one had even come close to catching a single one of them. 

Their leader was said to enigmatic and charming, able to talk his way out of any situation, and failing that all he needed was a single bullet to ensure his escape.

Well, that was how the stories went.

The man that sat before Shiro, locked safely in the small cell at the back of his ship, was lanky and unimposing. He didn't look capable of intimidating a mouse let alone a fleet of military ships. Lance McClain did not seem at all troubled at the fact he'd been captured and imprisoned. After spending so long on the tail of the space sharks, and then capturing Lance so easily Shiro couldn't help but feel a little let down. 

Lance studied the handcuffs around his wrist with indifference. He pulled his hands apart, just to see how much slack they would give him, but didn't appear to be attempting to escape. 

“I haven't seen cuffs like these before, did you design them yourself? Pretty kinky, if you ask me,” Lance grinned suggestively. Slowly he tried to pull his hands apart again, but the cuffs allowed only a little slack. 

“They were specially made to hold a slippery pirate such as yourself,” Shiro dead-panned unaffected by the other man's charm and his suggestive smile. He knew enough not to let his guard down around the pirate captain, even if it did seem his reputation was utterly false. 

Lance chuckled, low and smooth. He licked his lips slowly and deliberately, Shiro couldn't help but find his eyes drawn to it. “You must get pretty lonely on this ship all by yourself,” Lance said sympathetically. 

“But you know you don't have to go to such lengths. I'll be on my best behaviour for someone as gorgeous as you, promise,” Lance purred looking up at Shiro with a smouldering gaze that sent a shiver down his spine. His blue eyes were so intense Shiro felt he was drowning in them. 

“We'll arrive at the courthouse shortly. You can no longer escape justice,” Shiro said smartly before turning away from the pirate. 

“I bet we have some time to have a little fun together before then. Come on Shiro, don't I get a last request?” 

Shiro ignored him and marched to the bridge. Lance deep, seductive chuckle followed him. 

\- 

The pirate was quiet. Too quiet. Shiro's ship was small and the cell close enough that he would be able to hear any suspicious sounds, but he hadn't heard anything. 

That was just too suspicious. 

Shiro knew the pirate was probably playing him, and if he went back there, he would hit on him again, or say something ridiculous that would just irritate Shiro. 

Readying himself Shiro took a deep breath and went back to the cell. Just a quick peek, if he was quick enough Lance might not even notice him. 

Lance was curled up on the camp bed that was bolted to the wall. He was hunched up clutching his stomach, his back to the cell. He seemed to be gasping for breath. 

“Hey. What's wrong?” Shiro demanded. Lance did not respond. 

“Stop this act. I asked you a question.” 

Lance gasped and groaned a shudder going through his body. He was obviously faking it. He'd been fine when Shiro left him earlier. There was no way he could deteriorate this quickly. 

Right? 

“This won't work,” Shiro warned a little less certain. 

Lance gave another louder exclamation of pain. 

“Shit!” Shiro cursed. Hurriedly he unhooked the keys from his belt and opened the cell door. 

“I swear if you die before I get you into custody I'll kill you myself.” He hurried over to the bed his hand landing on Lance's shoulder to turn him over. Lance rolled onto his back and Shiro saw a flash of his bright blue eyes, sparkling in triumph, then a grin. The rest happened so quickly Shiro didn't notice the cuff being clipped around his wrist until it was too late. Lance clipped the other cuff to the support chaining the bed in place, and Shiro was trapped. 

“Let me guess Matt Holt made these right?” He asked tapping the cuff around Shiro's wrist with his finger. Shiro snarled and tugged at the cuff, but it held tight. 

“I just happen to know his sister, and let me tell you she's smarter than he is, sorry about that,” Lance grinned triumphantly. 

“I hate to do this, you're so handsome, but my crew needs me.” Lance's hand moved to cup his cheek, and before Shiro could stop him, he leaned in and kissed him. 

Shiro froze. 

Lance's lips were soft and moved against his firmly in a way that sent sparks through every nerve in Shiro's body. His tongue traced Shiro's bottom lip, and on instinct Shiro parted his lips, inviting a deeper kiss, but Lance pulled away and stepped back, Shiro's keys dangling from one finger. 

“Hope you don't mind, but I'll be borrowing your escape pod, and don't worry the autopilot on your ship will take you to the courthouse, so you'll only be stuck here till then.” He smirked and licked his lips, the action looking even lewder than it had before now that Lance had kissed him, now that Shiro knew what those lips could do. 

Lance left without a single backward glance, dropping Shiro's keys outside the cell, just out of reach. Shortly after that Shiro heard the escape pod take off. 

“Wait!” Finally returning to his sense, Shiro activated his prosthetic arm and managed to free himself by cutting the support. Of course, by the time he got to the bridge, it was too late. The body had left, and Lance had disabled the tracker. He was long gone. 

Shiro cursed and buried his face in his hands with a groan. He'd been so close, and his lips still tingled. 

He would capture Lance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's drabble. Please share your comments and let me know your favourites!


	16. Day 15 - Kaltenecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaltenecker is the best wingman...wingcow? 
> 
> Or alternatively, Kaltenecker just wants to eat in peace.

“I wonder who he likes,” Shiro mused out loud.

 

Kaltenecker continued to chew her food and did not answer. Well, she was a cow, Shiro couldn't expect an answer.

 

Lance was in love, at least that was the conclusion the team had come to. He hadn't flirted indiscriminately with any of the beautiful aliens they'd met and he was putting even more effort into his appearance than usual. Lance had also been more serious, not that he wasn't serious when the situation required, but Lance was consistently putting his best foot forward even in situations where he usually would have fooled around.

 

“ _He's just being Lance,” Pidge shrugged when Lance had taken twice as long to get ready one morning._

 

“ _He's sick,” Keith scowled when Lance got through a whole team train session without nettling him once._

 

“ _He's been replaced by a clone!” Hunk gasped, horrified when Lance brushed off the attention of a group of young women._

 

“ _He's in love!” Allura announced gleefully once she'd put everything together._

 

Shiro was devastated.

 

He was happy for Lance, and he hoped that whoever it was would reciprocate his feelings, but Shiro had only just recently opened his heart and accepted the simmering feelings he had not been brave enough to acknowledge before. Now, he was too late.

 

“Could it be someone we've met out here? Or is someone back on Earth?” It wouldn't be out of the question for Lance to suddenly recognise his feelings for someone he knew back on Earth, someone he missed.

 

Kaltenecker continued to eat. She couldn't give him an answer, but she was all he had.

 

Shiro trusted Keith, of course, but if Shiro told him about his crush on Lance, then he would no doubt try to help, which Shiro felt would not end well. Hunk was Lance's closest friend and the most likely to be able to give Shiro some proper answers, but Hunk couldn't keep a secret even if he tried. Pidge wouldn't understand and was more interested in her experiments than anyone's love life. Matt would tease him mercilessly. Allura would find too much joy in trying to hook them up, and Coran, while he would probably have some good advice, would likely delve into 'the talk' which was something Shiro never wanted to experience.

 

If he told the mice then they would only tell Allura, so his only confidante on the ship was Kaltenecker, the cow. At the very least Shiro could be sure she wouldn't reveal his secret to anyone.

 

“I hope it someone nice….” Shiro sighed.

 

Kaltenecker flicked her ears towards him and continued to chew.

 

“Shiro? So you're the one who’s been feeding Kaltenecker.”

 

Lance’s sudden appearance startled him. He turned almost guiltily to the other man.

 

“Yes, it was me. I saw how you've been training more earnestly lately, so I wanted to help.”

 

Lance beamed a proud flush rising in his cheeks. He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck, fingers toying with short, soft strands of hair. Shiro wished he could run his fingers through Lance's hair and cup the back of his neck, pull him close and-

 

“I figured it was time I improved my hand to hand skills. Can't rely on my sharpshooter's eye to get me out of trouble every time.” He said modestly.

 

“You're doing well,” Shiro said, a little too loudly after being broken from his fantasy. Lance didn't seem to notice. His smile grew.

 

“Well, Keith has been helping me a lot. He's a tough teacher,” Lance chuckled, and though his chest puffed out with pride, he didn't boast or try to show off.

 

Shiro felt his heart flutter.

 

“I'm glad, but if Keith pushes too hard you can come to me,” Shiro offered with a warm smile.

 

Was it his imagination that Lance's blush got darker and was he know avoiding Shiro's eye?

 

“Thanks, Shiro, I'll keep that in mind,” Lance said softly.

 

Now Kaltenecker may be a cow, but she was not stupid, and Shiro wasn't the only one who had been coming to her with their woes. While the two men were talking she ambled around them to stand behind Shiro. They were too intent on each other to notice her move.

 

Without any warning, Kalteneker head-butted Shiro in the small of his back, as hard as she could.

 

Caught off guard Shiro fell forward, into Lance. His weight brought them both down. Lance fell onto his back, and Shiro fell on top of him.

 

Shiro managed to catch himself at the last moment and support himself on his forearms so he wasn't crushing Lance completely. His arms framed Lance's head allowing him to lift his upper body slightly. However, his lower body was still pressed against Lance and growing very aware of it.

 

“Sorry. Are you ok? Kaltenecker just-” Shiro stopped speaking at the sight before him, and for a moment, he even stopped breathing.

 

Lance was beautiful. More beautiful than Shiro ever remembered seeing him. His hair had fallen away from his face creating a small halo of brown around his head on the ground. Shiro's fingers twitched again wishing he could run his fingers through Lance's hair.

 

His eyes were wide, pupils blown so all that was left were tiny rings of blue that looked even more intense. He pursed his lips, tongue darting between them before he opened them. They glistened temptingly with his saliva and looked plump, and soft. His cheeks were an alluring red and his chest heaved up and down with each strained breath.

 

“Shiro?” He gasped and though it probably hadn't been intentional, and he was probably struggling to breathe because of Shiro's weight on top of him, his voice sounded so wanton that Shiro had to get up quickly before Lance started to notice something.

 

“Sorry,” he said again as he scrambled to his feet. He extended a hand to Lance to help him up. He felt Lance's hand tremble in his and held tighter.

 

“It's fine, it wasn't your fault,” Lance said breathlessly.

 

Shiro hadn't let go of lance had nor did Lance try to pull his hand back.

 

Kaltenecker gave a loud moo of satisfaction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a silly one but a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy Kaltenecker helping them admit their feelings. (Well I'm sure they manage it after this)


	17. Day 16 - Mermaid!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a professional mermaid that catches Lance's eye

Lance loved to watch the mermaid show at the local aquarium, and while some people might mock him for liking something so childish, he luckily had a young niece and nephew he could borrow. No one, would question him taking them to see the show. 

There was a new show running now, with new actors. One in particular had caused quite a stir and attracted a large audience of older women. Now, seeing the star of the show, Lance understood why. 

He was speechless. 

The man was incredibly muscular, and every inch of his broad, toned chest and back was on display. His arms, as thick as a tree branch rippled with power with every move. His trim waist lead to a tight ass that was currently covered by the close-fitting mermaid tail. It left little to the imagination, and despite his bulk, he moved through the water with incredible grace and power. 

Lance almost felt he should be covering the children's eyes. 

The man was an excellent actor to boot and drew the entire audience into the show, children and adults alike laughed and cheered. 

Lance was mesmerised. 

There was a story of some sort, something about the mermaids working to save their ocean from pollution, but Lance hadn't been able to follow it, not when he was watching that man. He was delivering a speech now, and Lance couldn't hear a word of it. The man's eyes swept the audience and then landed on Lance. Their eyes meet, and Lance sucked in a breath at the swirling grey storm of the other man's eyes. 

'He's not looking at me. I'm just in his line of sight,' Lance rationalised. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest it felt it would bust out through his ribs. 

The man finished his speech, his eyes still on Lance, then he winked. 

Lances mind was blank for the rest of the show. 

After the show, some of the cast were signing autographs. They sat at the edge of the pool still in costume. The man, of course, had the biggest crowd around him. Lance joined the line with Camila and Luca thankful they'd enjoyed the show enough to want to get an autograph. 

When it was their turn, the children eagerly handed their autograph books over. Camila smiled and giggled, complimenting the man on his pretty tail. Luca gushed over how cool he thought the show had been and he made several promises to help keep the ocean clean. 

The man laughed with them, remaining completely in character. He discussed the show with them as if it was all real, and he told them how happy and proud he was to hear them promise not to throw their rubbish in the ocean. The fact he was good with children too made something tighten in Lance’s chest. 

Just as they were about to leave Camila caught Lance’s sleeve. 

“Uncle Lance, don't you want an autograph too? He kept watching you all through the show,” she beamed at the man before Lance could stop her. 

Lance felt something hot course through his body, and he heard the man chuckle, a deep rumbling sound that made him feel weak at the knees. 

“Well he was very cool so of course I was watching him, but I don't have an autograph book so shame but I'll have to pass,” he said quickly trying to drag them away. 

Camila ripped a blank page from her book and handed it to Lance. 

“Oh...well, ok then. Thank you.” He took the paper and handed it to the man, his gaze lowered. He didn't dare meet those eyes again. 

“Thank you for coming today. We couldn't have done it without your support.” It was a line he'd said to every guest so far, including Camila and Luca, but his voice sounded different now. Deeper, and smoother with a suggestive chuckle that Lance was definitely imagining. Yup. It was time to go. 

He snatched the paper, muttered a quick thank you and ushered the children away. 

It wasn't until later, when he was home alone in his room, that Lance looked at the paper. While the man had signed all the kid's autographs with his character name, he'd signed Lance's as ‘Shiro’ along with the message ‘Your eyes are the bluest seas I've swum in. Mind if I take another dip?’ And below that was a telephone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I know i need to update my lonfic mermaid!au, and i will eventually I promise, for now please accept this offering


	18. Day 17 - Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro suffers a flashback and goes to Lance for comfort.

Recovering a memory from his lost year was like being thrown into the void. Sometimes, if he was lucky, sensed it coming and could grab on to the edges of reality and pull himself back. 

Other times he wasn't so lucky, other times the void would swallow him whole sucking him into a vivid memory that felt so real it was as if it were happening at that moment as if he'd never managed to escape. 

These memories usually came on at night when the exhaustion of being a part of Voltron became too much. They snuck up on him like an innocuous dream, and then when he let his guard down, the void trapped him in a dream he felt he would never wake up from. 

He woke in a cold sweat after another memory found him, phantom pains shooting through his body even though there was no sign of injury. He could still hear them, still smell the blood-lust of the arena. His field of vision narrowed and darkened, the scene from his memory overlying reality. 

Stumbling out of bed, Shiro got up and made for his refuge. Even if he couldn't see, he knew the way by now. 

Lance was a light sleeper, and even with the stolen headphones over his ears, he'd heard Shiro bubbling down the corridor one night, lost. Ever since then Lance insisted Shiro could come to him if he had any more nighttime flashbacks. 

Greedily Shiro took him up on the offer. 

Lance door slid open, Shiro stumbled in, and Lance was already sitting up in bed the headphones sitting at a slant as he pulled the mask from his eyes. 

“Shiro?” 

Shiro moved over to the bed, and Lance smiled pulling the covers back. Shiro crawled into the bed with him engulfing Lance in his embrace, clinging to him as if he were his one solitary lifeline. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked, stifling a yawn. 

Shiro shook his head. He didn't trust himself to speak afraid he might scream instead if he tried. 

“Okay," Lance accepted his refusal just like that. He took the headphones off and placed them over Shiro's ears. The rush of the ocean washed over him drowning out the racket of the arena. 

Lance stroked Shiro’s sweat-soaked bangs and muttered comforting words that Shiro couldn't make out with the headphones on, but the rumble of Lance's voice soothed him. 

Lance would have trouble sleeping without the headphones and would likely stay up all night to watch over him. Shiro would feel guilty about it in the morning and find a way to make it up to Lance, who never seemed to mind, but for now, he clung to the ray of hope that was slowly drawing him out if the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to hear what you think of these drabbles and which one is your favourite. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	19. Day 18 - Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tends to a sick Lance

“I'm not sick,” Lance protested. He tried to sit up and immediately flopped back down on the bed, powerless. 

Shiro gave him a look that said ‘I told you so.’

“Are you sure about that?” He asked. He tried not to laugh as Lance weakly fought with the blankets, trying to kick them away as if they were the ones holding him down. 

“I have responsibilities. We have a whole universe to save. I can't let the team down.” Lance whined. He was losing the battle with blankets and tangling himself up more in them. 

Shiro perched on the edge of the bed and helped to untangle him. He wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders and carefully helped him sit up. Shuffling back, so his back was against the walk, Shiro held Lance against his chest. Lance leant against him helplessly. He didn't even have the energy to lift his head and instead tucked it under Shiro’s chin. 

“The team can cover for you Lance. That's what a team is for,” Shiro assured him, rubbing soothing circles against the small of his back. 

“But what if you need to form Voltron?” He sounded so small, and miserable. Shiro held him tighter and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. He was burning up. 

“We’ll stay out of trouble, and if something urgent does come up, we’ll figure it out.” 

Shiro pressed his free hand against Lance’s burning forehead. With a sigh, Lance turned his head into the welcome touch. 

“I’m probably tired. I just need to nap,” Lance mumbled. 

“Ok, then sleep. I’ll talk to Allura about letting you have a lie in.” 

Lance nodded and nuzzled closer. “Thanks, Shiro.”

Shiro slouched in bed, adjusting himself so Lance could lie down on his chest. Lance shifted with him sinking into his embrace. 

“Shiro….you’ll get sick too if you stay,” Lance complained, already half asleep. Shiro chuckled and grabbed a corner of the blanket to pull it over Lance’s shoulders. 

“I thought you said you weren't sick" he teased. 

Lance didn't answer, and moments later he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter than most of the others since I wasn't rally sue what to write, but I hope you enjoy it.


	20. Day 19 - Poster Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi Shirogane is the Garrison's poster boy, and Lance's inspiration

Takashi Shirogane was the Garrison's poster boy. After only a year he'd set several records that even the most experienced teacher couldn't beat, and had done it with such grace and humility no one could envy him for it. 

Everyone loved him, and so his face was everywhere. He became a symbol of the greatness one could achieve. His bashful smile that looked out of every poster, as if the man himself couldn't quite believe all he’d done, was comforting and reassuring giving anyone who saw it the confidence to believe they too could obtain such greatness.

It gave Lance the confidence to believe in himself. 

Lance was bright; his teachers always said that. Lance was bright, but…

“He has trouble concentrate..”

“He doesn't know how to apply himself...”

“He doesn't take things seriously...”

“Must try harder...” 

Lance knew his weakness but was powerless to do anything about it until he met those eyes. The flyer with Shiro’s picture on was handed out around the school during a career day, and it had fallen into Lance's hands in an act of serendipity. Even if it was only a picture, Lance felt those eyes burn into him, as if they could see right through him. There was understanding rather than judgement, faith instead of exasperation and the belief that he could do better. 

Lance stuffed the flyer into his bag and took it home. It was a little crumpled by the time he got there, but he lovingly smoothed out the creases and pinned it to the wall above his desk.

Under Shiro's watchful eye Lance tried harder. He applied himself to his school work in a way he never had before. He still made mistakes, he continued to slip up and struggled to focus, but Shiro's eyes were always kind. They assured him that it was ok as long as he kept trying, and looked so proud at his success. Lance pinned each good grade up around the flyer until his wall was covered with them, this Shiro at the centre. 

He got into the Garrison, not in the fighter class as he'd wanted but as a cargo pilot. Still, Lance saw it as a win. He'd started later than most so had a lot of catching up to do. The fact he was there at all was a miracle in itself, but he was there, and he was one step closer. 

Lance pinned Shiro's picture up above his desk in his dorm. It was dog-eared and torn at the corners by now, but Lance didn't want to replace it unless it was absolutely necessary. It was too important to him. 

Lance worked hard during his first year and though he continued to stumble Shiro's gaze kept him on track. 

One day he would stand beside the man he admired, of this Lance was certain. 

But the Kerberos mission happened, and the crew lost. 

Shiro was honoured alongside Matt and Sam Holt and his death mourned, but it left a bitter taste and a dark hole at the centre of the Garrison. 

Poster of Shiro were torn down, the memory of his achievements overshadowed by one failure. Lance saved as many as he could and kept them in a box under his bed, but he couldn't save them all. 

He moved up to pilot class and Lance vowed to one day fly to Kerberos to discover the truth of what had hardened. There were too many questions, too many doubts. Lance couldn't believe that the man he admired, the man who'd watched over him from that poster all this time, was dead. 

If someone could survive in space, cut off from Earth, then it was Shiro. 

One day he would fly to Kerberos and save him. Lance would prove that all that faith in him was justified. 

“Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission.” Lance began the simulation as he did every other, with stubborn hope and reckless determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and given kudos so far. And thank you Kei, bian, NemesisToMyself, A_Brat_Without_Talent and choutarouootori for your comments, especially those of you who have commented on more than one chapter ;3; you are my inspiration to keep going. 
> 
> If you like this drabble please leave a kudos, and if you really liked it please leave a comment and let me know what you think <3


	21. Day 20 - Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gift Lance the gift of a garnet heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is the birthstone for January, but it's also the gemstone for a second year wedding anniversary gift (for jewellery) so I rolled with that.

There was no alarm to wake them that morning, only the warm, patient ray of sunlight that bled into the room and washed over the pair on the bed. 

Lance was the first to wake, he groaned and rolled over pressing his face against Shiro’s broad chest so he could hide from the sun. He didn’t want to wake up, not yet. 

Shiro shifted against him, an arm curling around his waist and pulling him close. 

“Morning,” Shiro muttered sleepily into Lance’s hair. He placed a clumsy kiss to the top of his head and got a mouthful of hair for his trouble. 

Lance stretched against him, yawned, and then curled into the other man once more. 

“It’s not morning yet,” Lance protested. 

“The sun would beg to differ.” 

“The sun can kiss my-” 

Shiro squeezed Lance’s ass causing him to yelp indignantly. 

“Only I get to do anything to this ass,” Shiro said. He patted Lance ass firmly. 

Lance laughed. 

“Well I’m awake now,” he huffed. Lance pulled back, enough so he could look into the eyes of his husband. The white tuft of Shiro's hair was fluffed up in a complete mess obscuring Lance's view. He brushed the hair to the side, trying to tame it with his fingers. 

“Happy anniversary,” Shiro whispered when his eyes met a sea of blue. 

“Happy anniversary,” Lance smiled a lopsided smile and leaned in for a kiss. It was a gentle press of lips, slowly moving against each other with no urgency, only tender emotion. 

“Ew, morning breath,” he complained as he pulled back. Shiro laughed and kissed him again. 

“Do you want your gift?” Shiro asked. 

Lance frowned thoughtfully. “Do you have to get up?”

“Nope.” Shiro slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small box neatly wrapped in blue paper. 

“You’re a genius! I knew there was a reason I married you!” Lance said gleefully. He dropped a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek and took the gift Shiro handed to him. 

Lance rolled over onto his back, shuffling over a little so he could still rest in the curve of Shiro’s body. Shiro moved with him, shifting his grip on Lance’s waist and pulling him close again. Lance held the gift up in the air as he unwrapped it. He tore the paper excitedly, balling it up in his hand he tossed it to the floor. Inside was a simple black jewellery box, and when Lance opened it, he found a simple silver chain with a red garnet heart hanging from it. 

“It's beautiful. Thank you, Shiro,” he gasped. Carefully he freed the necklace from the box and dangled the necklace from his fingers. The red heart spun around, glinting in the sunlight. 

“Garnet is the two-year gemstone,” Shiro explained as he watched the heart swing from the chain. 

Lance hummed moving his hand a fraction to make the heart spin faster, sending slivers of red light dancing around them. 

“Put it on?” Lance asked, passing the necklace to Shiro. 

Shiro obliged, fumbling a little due to the fact they were both lying down, but he managed to fix the necklace around Lance's neck quickly enough. 

He lay back to admire the red heart as it may against Lance's chest, the deep red complimenting the earthy bronze tone of his skin. 

“Does it suit me?” 

Shiro answered by tucking his head into the crook if Lance's neck and peppering a trail of kisses down his throat. 

Lance laughed and tried to shove him away. “Your stubble tickles!” he shrieked with laughter. 

Shiro didn't stop until Lance was a breathless giggling mess. 

“What time do we have to be at Hunks?” Lance asked after he caught his breath. He was draped on top of Shiro now, his head pillowed on the other man’s shoulder. 

“Not until this afternoon,” Shiro answered. Lance could feel every word rumble through his body. He snuggled closer. 

“Good.” 

“You're not going back to sleep are you?” 

“No. But I'm not getting up yet,” Lance said stubbornly. Shiro could happily agree to that.


	22. Day 21 - Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance get's Shiro back, but at the expense of another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild langst in this one, mostly just Lance's own inner turmoil also this doesn't end well for Kuro/Kuron (but no one dies at least)

No one had believed him when Lance first raised his doubts about 'Shiro'. Lance didn't want to believe it either, and even the man himself was certain he was 'Shiro', it had taken several, almost failed missions, and a lot of pushing to open everyone's eyes, including 'Shiro's'. 

He wasn't their enemy. Upon discovering the truth he'd been as shocked and upset as the rest of the team, and after working with him for some time, the team trusted him. They called him Kuro to avoid confusion because he was like a shadow of Shiro, his exact replica in almost every aspect. 

But he wasn't Shiro, and they needed the real Shiro back. Although Kuro could fly the black lion, there was no telling what the Galra had done to him, when he might turn against them. Kuro had no idea what the Galra had planned letting him go to them, but he knew it could only mean trouble. 

Kuro couldn't stay, at least not as the Black paladin, so he helped them track down Shiro. With his help they had the advantage, deep inside he held memories that flowed free after he discovered the truth of his birth. He held valuable information about the Galra, and Shiro's possible whereabouts, and although they knew it might be a trap, it was worth the risk. 

It took raiding several Galra ship before they found the right one before they found Shiro. 

Lance was paired with Kuro as they made their way through the ship, although the team trusted him to a degree no one else felt comfortable being alone with the false Shiro. 

“Stop,” Kuro hissed. He grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him back into the shadows just as a patrol marched passed. They held their breath, but their presence went unnoticed. 

“Thanks,” Lance smiled when they were gone. Kuro hadn't let go of his arm yet, his hand lingering on Lance until the Blue paladin moved away and continued down the corridor. 

They found Shiro in a cell, chained up and barely conscious. Kuro used his Galra prosthetic to open the door, laughing dryly when it worked. 

“You'd think they fix that by now.” 

Lance ignored diving into the cell desperately without even taking a moment to check his surroundings. 

“Shiro! Shiro, can you hear me?” Lance went straight to Shiro, his hands frantically trying to release the chains that bound him. They shook too much to do anything. 

“La-ance...” Shiro groaned as he struggled to lift his head. Lance smiled and almost cried in relief. 

“Yeah it's me, we're going to get you out of here.” 

Shiro looked over Lance's shoulder to the figure behind him. His eyes narrowed in confusion, he blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, but it still looked the same. The man behind Lance looked exactly like him. 

“Is that...me?” 

“I'll explain later. First, we have to get you out.” 

Kuro moved closer, slicing at the chains with his glowing prosthetic. It sure did come in handy. Lance caught Shiro, pulling the other man's arm over his shoulder to support him. Shiro slumped but had enough strength to stay on his feet with Lance's help. Enough strength to walk. Good. 

Kuro step aside letting them leave the cell first. When they were safely back out in the corridor, he closed the door behind them, locking himself in the cell. 

“Kuro? Kuro what happen?” Lance hissed turning back to the door.

“I'm going to stay here. I can buy you some time like this, it may take them days to notice the switch, and if I stay here, then I'm no threat to the team. You'll all be safe." He explained calmly. 

“What? No Kuro you have to come with us, you're a part of the team,” Lance hissed. He looked like he wanted to kick the door down himself but he could do nothing with Shiro weighing him down. Kuro lifted a glowing fist and destroyed the control panel inside the cell. The door made a clattering, groaning noise, and a final click. Even the prosthetic wouldn't be able to open the door now. 

“Go. You need him more than you need me.” 

“Kuro...that's not...you can't stay here, who knows what they'll do to you,” Lance protested. 

“I am the first, and to my knowledge, only successful copy. They are unlikely to kill me even when they discover the swap. I'll be fine.” 

Lance sucked in a breath, choking on a sob. 

“How can you be so calm? You can't-” 

“Go,” Kuro commanded before he could finish, before he could waste any more time. There would be another patrol soon.

“You have to get him out of here. He needs a healing pod.” Kuro knew it was a low blow, but I was the only way he was going to make Lance leave. 

Lance looked over at Shiro, his eyes softening. He looked like he was going to cry again. Closing his eyes tight he forced the tears back, and when he opened them again, they flashed with determination. 

“We'll come back for you.” He promised. 

He left with Shiro. 

\- - - -

The pod hissed open, and Shiro stepped out. He felt weak and would have fallen if not for Lance's waiting arms. 

“Hey Shiro, welcome home,” he laughed. His eyes were watering, Shiro only saw them for a moment before Lance was hugging him tight, his head tucked into the crook of Shiro's neck. Shiro returned the embrace, holding on to Lance he tried not to put his whole weight on the other and held him close. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Lance muttered, he sniffed, his voice shook, and then Shiro felt the tears hit his shoulder. He squeezed tighter pulling Lance against him. 

“It's ok,” he soothed running his fingers through Lance's hair. 

The memories of his rescue were hazy. He remembered Lance coming into his cell, and he remembered the man who looked just like him. He remembered muffled conversation that he hadn't quite been able to make out but he'd heard the pain in Lance's voice. Shiro was able to put the pieces together. 

Lance felt guilty for sacrificing someone to save another, even though it hadn't been his fault, even though Shiro was certain that the man had no hesitation in taking his place. 

If, when placing his memories into the clone, the Galra had even left a fraction of what Lance meant to him, Shiro knew Kuro had no regrets and would do the same thing again in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos, and to NemesisToMyself, bian, choutarouootori and DragonFireBorne for your comments


	23. Day 22 - Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pretends to be asleep when Shiro walks into the room

Lance wasn't asleep. He was just resting his eyes but sprawled out on a comfortable sofa that was long enough to accommodate his lanky frame, an arm thrown over his eyes to protect against the glare of the lights, and the rest of his limbs thrown any way he pleased, Lance felt he could easily doze off.

 

It felt like a lazy Saturday afternoon, although what day it was was hard to pinpoint, the point stood that there was nothing to do and no urgent matter that required his attention, so he was free to lounge.

 

He stretched out on the sofa and shifted to find a new, more comfortable position. He settled down again pretty quickly and sighed.

 

Yes, there was nothing to do. He was growing bored. Not bored enough to get up and find something to do. If only some form of entertainment would come along and just fall into his lap.

 

The door hissed open, and Shiro walked in. Even though he kept his eyes closed, Lance could tell by the footsteps and the sigh it was Shiro.

 

He heard Shiro move closer and kept perfectly still, fighting off the smirk that threatened to take over. Perfect. It was childish and silly, but it was something to alleviate his boredom. As soon as Shiro was close enough, he would jump up and startle him! What kind of face would Shiro make? He couldn't wait to see.

 

Lance felt a blanket bring draped over him and large, gentle hands tucking it securely around him. He froze.

 

“You really should sleep in your bed if you need a nap,” Shiro chided softly, but he didn't try to wake Lance. When he was sure the blanket was secure, he moved to dim the lights.

 

Well, there was no way Lance could surprise Shiro now. Not after that. Feeling his cheeks heat up Lance nuzzled into the blanket hoping it would hide his blush.

 

Shiro returned and very carefully sat down on the small space left on the sofa, right by Lance's head. The top of his head just brushed against Shiro's thigh, enough to tickle. He both wanted to snuggle closer and get up and run away. He did neither and instead kept perfectly still.

 

The sofa moved just a little as Shiro shifted, making himself comfortable, and then Lance heard the rustle of papers. After a moment of still silence, Lance risked a peek.

 

Shiro was pouring over some important looking documents with a deep crease between his brows. Whatever he was reading caused his frown to deepen, and he tutted as he turned to the next page. Lance quickly closed his eyes again.

 

\- - -

 

When Lance woke a short while later Shiro was still there, and the lights were still low, but now his head was on Shiro's lap, and Shiro's hand was buried in his hair as if he had just been running his fingers through it.

 

Blearily Lance looked up at Shiro. He was asleep, head bowed, and his chin was resting against his chest. The crease between his brows had smoothed out, and his lips were relaxed and almost smiling. He looked peaceful.

 

Lance was warm and comfortable; it would be so easy to go back to sleep. Why get up now? And besides, Shiro looked like he needed the rest. Moving carefully so as not to dislodge Shiro's hand Lance pressed his face into the other man's stomach.

 

 _'Just five more minutes,'_ he told himself.


	24. Day 23 - Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Shiro wants to take home from the flower shop is the beautiful man who works there

 

 

The first time Shiro went into Altea flower shop, he was so enamoured by the man serving him he'd walked out with a bouquet of a dozen roses and no recollection of buying them.

 

Luckily his mother loved roses and was overjoyed to receive them for her birthday.

 

The next time Shiro visited the flower shop he had no business being there. He did not need to buy any flowers, but he wanted to meet that man again, the one who was more beautiful than any of the flowers that bloomed in the shop.

 

Shiro had only one goal entering the shop; to learn the man's name.

 

“Good afternoon,” he greeted when Shiro walked into the shop, then his eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh! It's you, Shiro, right? Did your mother like the roses?”

 

Shiro’s heart flip-flopped in his chest and his stomach tied in knots. The man remembered him.

 

“What can I help you with today?” He asked with a brilliant smile. He rested his arms on the counter and leaned forward. The elegant curve of his back and arch of his neck as he looked up at Shiro like the delicate curve of a flower leaning towards the sun.

 

“I, uh,” Shiro was speechless. He needed an excuse.

 

“I need some flowers.”

 

The man laughed, his midnight blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “Well, you've come to the right place.”

 

Right, of course. Shiro blushed but kept his cool. He took a deep breath to steady himself and glances at the name badge pinned to the man's apron. Lance. Now he knew his name.

 

Shiro smiled.

 

“It's for a friend's birthday,” he clarified surprising himself with the ease with which he lied.

 

“Another birthday? Must be a busy month for you.”

 

“And an expensive one," Shiro chuckled. Lance laughed, his voice was like music.

 

“Do you know what flowers they like?” Lance asked.

 

Shiro paused for a moment, pretending to consider what this 'friend' might like. Of course, there was no friend and Shiro would be keeping the flowers for himself, so he may as well take the opportunity to learn a little something more about Lance.

 

He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “No, not really. What's your favourite flowers,” he asked smoothly as if he were only looking for suggestions.

 

“Hmm,” Lance pondered the question. He glanced around at the display of flowers studying each in turn.

 

“Carnations,” he said his eyes finally landing on a brilliant display that took up almost the whole wall.

 

“They are very pretty,” Shiro nodded approvingly.

 

“And it just so happens to be the flower for January,” Lance exclaimed, a fact he knew not because he worked in a flower shop but because his best buddy’s birthday was in January.

 

Hunk was currently doing something weird with food and flowers that Lance didn't understand, but he seemed to be having fun, so Lance had to place a big order of carnations to create a bouquet worth of Hunk. Unfortunately, he'd overestimated just how many of the flowers he needed. Now the shop had too many, and it was his job to sell them all...or else.

 

Shiro and his naivety had come along at just the right time. He felt a small amount of guilt for tricking the man, but it wasn't as if he was forcing him to buy something he didn't want. He was simply making a suggestion, and Shiro wasn't looking for anything in particular, this way they would both benefit. No harm no foul.

 

Lance walked over to the display with a skip in his step and picked out one of the purple flowers delicately pinching the stem between long, slender fingers. He presented it to Shiro.

 

Shiro took the flower allowing himself the thrill of letting his fingers to ‘accidentally’ brush against Lance's.

 

“My friends favourite colour is purple, these are perfect. I'll take some,” Shiro accepted quickly, his fingertips tingling from there they'd touched Lance.

 

“Wonderful, I'll pick out the best ones just for you,” Lance said with a wink, and in that moment Shiro fell in love.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lance wrapped the bouquet in bright paper and added a few extra decorative ribbons because he wasn't a complete jerk thank you very much.

 

“There, how's that?” Lance presented the bouquet to Shiro for his approval. Shiro was too captivated by Lance's eyes to pay much attention to the flowers, he accepted and paid for them without complaint.

 

 

\- - - -

 

Shiro returned a few days later.

 

“Hello again. Don't tell me, another birthday?” Lance asked with a playful, cheeky smile that made Shiro's heart soar.

 

“No, not this time,” Shiro returned smoothly with a playful grin of his own. He'd had time to prepare during the past couple of days, and this time he had a plan, though he could quite prepare him for Lance's smile.

 

“My friends just announced their engagement.” It was another lie, but something believable. Lance would not suspect him.

 

Lance’s eyes brightened, and his smile softened with delight.

 

“That's wonderful. Congratulations to them.” He said it so sincerely that Shiro immediately felt guilty for lying to him, but there was no turning back.

 

“I don't suppose what you want this time?”

 

Shiro shrugged sheepishly. “Not really. I was hoping you could help me.”

 

“Well, there's always carnations. Both white and red ones represent love,” Lance laughed. He meant it as a joke, a reference to Shiro's previous purchase, although there was the small hope that he could get rid of a few more of the flowers.

 

“The carnations went down well as a birthday gift. I think they'd be lovely for an engagement present," Shiro said enthusiastically.

 

“We do have other flowers if you'd like to browse," Lance offered. He’d already forced one bouquet on Shiro; he didn't want to add another.

 

But Shiro had made up his mind. He shook his head. After all, he wasn't buying them for anyone else, they would decorate his apartment along with the purple ones he bought a few days ago, and they were Lance's favourite flower, so he wanted to buy them.

 

“Ok then.” Lance picked out the best of the white and red blooms adding a few sprigs of green bell and baby's breath (that he didn't charge for) to bulk up the bouquet and make it look more impressive.

 

He finished it off with lots of ribbons and a gold tag that said 'congratulations'.

 

“it's perfect,” Shiro said. He left the shop with a smile.

 

\--

 

Over the next few days, that turned into a week and then two, Shiro visited the shop frequently. He had a different reason each time, and no matter which flowers Lance offered he always ended up buying carnations.

 

It was a relief in some ways for Lance. Shiro had bought a large chunk of the stock and Lance no longer had to worry about his job. But he couldn't help the stab of guilt he felt each time, the first time he'd practically tricked Shiro into buying them, and now they were all the man seemed to buy.

 

The flowers were reaching the end of their life now and no longer looked their best, though they would stay relatively fresh for another week.

 

He wondered if Shiro would keep coming in when they were all gone. Of course, when they ran out Lance would just order more, and there would always be some carnations in the shop, but there was something about this batch of flowers that tied him to Shiro, and Lance worried that he might just disappear along with the last of them. It was unusual to have such a frequent customer, and Lance doubted he would continue to buy flowers for every special occasion.

 

Lance had grown used to him. Shiro's visits were always nice, he was easy to talk to, easy on the eye and probably taken.

 

Lance sighed. Well, he hadn't bought flowers for a partner yet, but there was no way a man like that was single.

 

The bell above the door rang announcing the arrival of another customer. Lance straightened up and smiled to greet them, his grin growing brighter when he saw who it was.

 

“Good morning Shiro. What’ll it be today?”

 

The first thing Lance noticed was that Shiro looked nervous. His head was bowed, and he shuffled his feet and fidgeted, but his smile was as warm as ever.

 

“I need something...for someone special.”

 

Lance’s heart sank, but he put on his best professional smile to help Shiro.

 

“Someone special, eh?” He teased wiggling his eyebrows which made Shiro laugh.

 

“What's the occasion?” Lance asked, a touch more seriously.

 

“Well, actually, I plan to ask him out today,” Shiro admitted, jittering with nerves.

 

“Really? What a lucky guy. I'm sure it'll go well,” Lance said encouragingly his heart sinking even further. So close, yet so far.

 

Shiro relaxed somewhat. The fact Lance didn't respond with open disgust when he admitted he was asking a man on a date was a good sign that, at the very least, Lance would let him down gently. He felt a little braver.

 

“I hope that he at least gives me the chance to take him to dinner,” Shiro sighed a lovesick sigh. Lance wanted to scream, it was so unfair! How could anyone say no?

 

“You're a great guy Shiro. I don't see why anyone would refuse.”

 

“Well he might have someone already. I've only known him for a short time, so I don't know if he's single...”

 

“Well if he is taken and turns you down I'm free at six. We can grab a drink and drown your sorrows.”

 

It was a terrible idea to flirt with someone who was about to ask another person out, and an even worse idea to offer himself as a rebound, but Lance couldn't help himself. In the unlikely event that Shiro did get rejected at last Lance was giving himself a shot with the other man, even though, under such circumstances, it was more than likely to end badly.

 

A new light of determination flared in Shiro's eyes. “Is that a promise?” He teased feeling his confidence grow.

 

“Promise. I'll keep my schedule free for you, but in the meantime, I'm going to make you the most extravagant beautiful bouquet you have ever seen. These no way he'll say no,” Lance said as he rolled up his sleeves. While he wanted a chance with Shiro, he wasn't going to ruing the other man's chances with someone he clearly felt strongly for.

 

“So do you want? Roses?”

 

“Actually, his favourite flower is carnations...” Shiro said carefully gauging Lance's reaction. If he figured it out from that than all of Shiro's plans would be ruined, but Lance just laughed.

 

“Seriously? Carnations? It must be fate.”

 

Shiro hoped so.

 

The carnations display was a lot smaller now, and Shiro noticed a few new additions.

 

“Where did these blue ones come from?” He asked.

 

“Those are dyed. They're a bunch of leftover white flowers that will only last about another week, so I'm trying to give them a new lease of life. Hopefully, they'll sell before I have to throw them out.” Lance said wistfully. He seemed sad at the idea the flowers might get thrown out before they were sold.

 

“But we have some fresher red carnation here, they look a lot nicer.” Lance tried to draw Shiro's attention to the red flowers, but Shiro had made up his mind. He picked up one of the blue flowers and rolled the stem carefully between his fingers, spinning the flower slowly so he could study the brilliant dye effect from every angle.

 

“These blue ones are beautiful,” he held the flower up comparing it to Lance's eyes. It was perfect.

 

Lance's breath caught in his throat. He could almost believe Shiro was calling him beautiful, but that was just wishful thinking. “They're unique. Blue carnations don't happen naturally.”

 

“I'll take all of them,” Shiro said firmly.

 

“Are you sure? Don't you want something a little more romantic?”

 

“Would you be happy to receive these flowers?” Shiro asked surprising Lance.

 

“I would,” he answered honestly.

 

“Then they're perfect.”

 

So Lance gathered all of the blue carnations and wrapped them up in blue and white paper, securing the bouquet with silver and blue ribbon.

 

“Good luck.” He said as he passed the flowers to Shiro.

 

“Thank you,” Shiro left with the flowers cradled carefully in his arms as if they were the most precious gift of all. He paused once he was outside the shop, hovering in the doorway for a moment before he turned to the left and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Lance wondered when he might see Shiro again if things went well. He would probably come back to buy flowers for the guy, for Valentine's day and birthdays until they eventually got engaged and then married. Lance groaned and hit his head on the counter.

 

There was no sense in worrying about that now. Grumbling angrily to himself Lance straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it down. He had a job to do!

 

The shop was quiet. There was no customers, and nothing that required his immediate attention. With a huff, he contented himself with staring out the window watching the people pass by.

 

Around five minutes later he saw Shiro walk passed the window, coming from the opposite direction he'd left as if he'd just taken a quick walk around the block.

 

Lance frowned when Shiro turned to the door and stepped back into the shop. Had he been rejected already?

 

No way.

 

“Shiro?"

 

He held the bouquet, hiding behind it, but lowered it at the sound of Lance's voice and smiled over the flowers nervously. He didn't look upset.

 

“Hi Lance, do you have a moment?”

 

Lance glanced around the empty shop and nodded.

 

“Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?” Shiro asked holding the flowers out to Lance.

 

Lance blinked dumbly at him. “What?”

 

“Well you see when I first saw you I was so….and then I kept coming back and.. you're so beautiful, and funny, and kind, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable so if I sound too much like a creepy stalker then just tell me to leave and I'll never bother you again, but it would make me the happiest and luckiest man alive if you would give me a chance, so please?” Shiro said in a breathless rush. He stretched out his arms further pushing the flowers towards Lance.

 

Lance took them without a word, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

 

“So the person you wanted to ask out..” He said when he finally recovered his words.

 

“...is you,” Shiro confirmed in a low whisper.

 

Lance began to laugh, bright bubbling laughter that flower like a babbling stream, he couldn't stop. He clutched the flowers to his chest and laughed harder.

 

“Sorry, sorry, this isn't a no, it's just-” Lance was cut off by his own giggles. He was happy, so happy, but he couldn't say yes. Not yet. First, he had to tell Shiro the truth.

 

“It's just carnations aren't even my favourite flower,” he admitted. He told Shiro all about his mistake with the order, how he'd persuaded Shiro to buy them that first time only because he needed to get rid of them, and how grateful he was Shiro had bought so many.

 

“I think you single handed my saved my job,” Lance chuckled. He'd gained control of himself now, but his eyes were still bright and wet with tears of laughter.

 

“I figured I owed you the truth. And if you still want to take me to dinner after all that then I agree, but on one condition. You have to let me pay.”

 

Shiro seemed to consider this for a moment.

 

“Are you still free at six?” he asked. Lance answered with an enthusiastic yes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy shance month was in January because i could write this still, self indulgent flower shop au for my birthday XD
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos and commented on this so far. You all encourage me to keep writing and I love you.


	25. Day 24 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance watch a horror movie together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote for tomorrows prompt today and didn't notice until the last minute, so this is very rushed I'm sorry!

It was team movie night and Lance's turn to pick what they would watch. He selected the move carefully, after considering many factors, he settled on a horror movie. 

Not that he was a particularly big fan of horror movies, but Lance had a plan, and that plan was to show that he was the bravest and most unflappable member of the team. He was also going to get the satisfaction of making Keith scream during the movie, if the film itself didn't scare Keith then Lance had a backup plan, which mostly involved tapping him on the shoulder when Keith was focused on a particularly tense moment. Well, it worked with his siblings. 

The added advantage was that it was an Altean horror, which meant even Allura might get started, and if she needed someone to hold onto, well Lance was determined to sit neck to her and provide her with that service. 

He was just in the middle of setting everything up when the door opened, and Shiro walked in. 

“Hi Lance, look like it's just going to be you and me tonight,” he greeted his eyes not quite meeting Lance as he spoke, a clear sign of a guilty conscience but Lance was too busy fussing with the snacks to notice. 

“Hmm?” 

“Keith said he wanted to train and Pidge is working on some project. I ran into Hunk on the way here, and he said he wanted an early night, and Allura and Coran had some business to attend to on the ship, they said it couldn't wait.” Shiro rattled off the list of excuses smartly. He sounded like he was reading from a script, but in his disappointment, Lance didn't question it. 

“Really? What's the point in scheduling movie nights if everyone goes off and makes other plans? And I expected better of Hun,” Lance huffed crossing his arms. Shiro smiled at his indignation and tried not to think too much about how adorable it was.

“Oh well guess we may as well call it off, I'm sure you have better things to do,” Lance grumbled sullenly, moving to take apart the comfortable next of pillow and blankets he'd made on the sofa. 

“No!” Shiro said sharply. Lance froze. 

“I mean, I'd still like to watch the movie. I could do with some downtime.” He smiled. 

“Oh.” Lance hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. 

“Ok then.” 

They made themselves comfortable on the sofa, and the film began. It started out as strangely as any of the other Altean movies they'd watched so far, which was to say it was full of confusion references that they didn't understand, but the story was easy enough to follow. 

The first scare of the movie passed with them both jumping in their seats and pushed them closer together. They smiled at each other sheepishly and shared a nervous chuckle. 

“That was weird,” Lance said. He settled back on the sofa and leant a little closer to Shiro. 

“Yeah.” Shiro agreed. He leaned closer to Lance their shoulders just touching. 

The next scare made Shiro yelp. He grabbed Lance's arm. Lance had turned an odd shade of grey.

As the movie progressed, the two men clung tighter to each other. A hand on an arm turned into hands held tight. Shiro tucked his head into Lance's shoulder, trying to hide from what was on the screen and Lance curled into him, almost crawling into the other man's lap as he too tried to escape. 

Both were too horrified to do the sensible thing and turn the movie off. 

When the movie ended neither made any move to let go of the other. 

“Let's never talk about that...” Shiro said in a low whisper, his voice trembling. 

“Especially not to Coran or Allura,” Lance agreed. Neither wanted to encourage the Altean's to try an explain the movie to them. There were some things they were better off not knowing, the movie alone was bad enough. 

“So uh…do you want to stay here for a bit?” Lance asked. He held onto Shiro tighter and snuggled closer. Lance didn't want to go back to his room alone. 

Shiro held onto him tighter. “Yeah. I don't think I can go to sleep yet.” He admitted. 

Both men spent the night sleeping on the sofa curled up in each others arms.


	26. Day 25 - Signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name?

When Shiro got home, he found Lance hunched over the dining table scribbling furiously. The sound of the pen scratching and tapping against the table drown out his low mutterings, and a heap of papers covered the table and floor around him. 

Lance was stressed about the wedding, so it wasn't unusual to find him at the table pouring over wedding invitations, catalogues, or seating plans, but this was new. The only thing written on the papers was his name, which he'd signed in large looping letters right over the page. 

He grabbed a clean sheet of paper, scribbled his name out again, and studied for a moment. He scowled, shoved the paper aside, sending a fresh flurry falling to the floor, and grabbed another sheet of paper. He did the same thing all over again. 

Shiro watched him for a few moments hoping he might be able to figure out what was wrong without interrupting Lance and frustrating him further. He had nothing, and if left any longer he feared Lance would end up wearing holes in the table. 

“Sweetheart? Everything ok?” Shiro called gently approaching Lance with the caution of someone attempting to sneak up on a dangerous wild animal. 

“Kashi!” Lance whined. He dropped his bed and looked up at Shiro desperately with a wild look in his eyes. 

“None of these look right” None of them fit!” He exclaimed with a hitch in his voice, fighting back tears. 

Shiro took a step closer to get a better look at the papers. Lance was practising his signature, but now that he looked closer Shiro could see he wasn't signing his name as it was, but as what it could be. Some of the papers were signed as Lance Shirogane, others as Lance Shirogane-McClain and several as Lance McClain-Shirogane along with all possible combinations and abbreviations of the name. 

The one thing they hadn't decided on yet was what name they would take after they were married. 

'So that's what's all this is about.' Shiro thought to himself. 

Smiling in understanding, Shiro offered a hand to Lance. Head hung dejectedly Lance took Shiro's hand. Shiro held his hand tightly, squeezing it before pulling Lance to his feet. He held Lance against him, and Lance sank bonelessly into his embrace as if he didn't have the energy to stand. How long had he been doing this? 

“What's wrong with them?” Shiro asked calmly as he rubbed soothing circles on Lance's back. 

“Everything,” Lance grumbled sullenly. 

Shiro squeezed him once and then lead Lance over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled Lance onto his lap. He tried again. 

“Do you not want to change your name?” He asked. He'd made it clear that he didn't expect Lance to change his name, that he wouldn't love him any less no matter what he decided. Lance was attached to his name, and his family as much as Shiro was attached to his own. They didn't have to share a name to get married and be a family of their own. 

“No, I do!” Lance said quickly. 

“I do but..it just doesn't suit me,” he whispered. His head fell on Shiro's shoulder heavily. 

“My name doesn't suit you?” 

Lance shook his head the tucked his head into the crook of Shiro's neck. 

“Then I could change my name to yours. Takashi McClain has a nice ring to it," Shiro hummed running his fingers through Lance's hair. He liked his name, but if it was causing Lance this much heartache, then Shiro would change for him. 

“You shouldn't have to change your name because I don't suit your name,” Lance muttered. 

“Or we could swap names” Shiro went on. 

“What, and I'd be Lance Shirogane, and you'd be Takashi McClain?” 

Shiro nodded. “Why not?” 

Lance laughed, a small laugh but he relaxed in Shiro's arms. 

“That sounds dumb.” 

“I don't think I like your tone Lance Shirogane,” Shiro chided. He turned on Lance and started to tickle him. Lance shrieked and tried to escape, but Shiro had a firm hold on him. 

“Ok ok, I'm sorry Takashi McLeish!” Lance said between his giggles. Shiro stopped tickling him.

“I still think it sounds dumb though." 

Shiro kissed him. 

“Whatever name you take, you'll always be the Lance that I love,” he whispered against Lance's lips. 

 

\--

They settled on taking each other's names as their middle names in the end, and the wedding of Lance Shirgane McClain and Takashi McClain Shirogane went passed without a hitch. 

Lance now signed his name 'Lance S McClain' the S between his names written in a big, bold swoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's followed this collection so far. You are all amazing and I can feel the shance love growing. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Inoshi, artbymaryc, GreenCat42, saltydregs and ICan'tEven for the lovely recent comments and of course, as always, thank you so much everyone who comments and kudos so far!


	27. Day 26 - Sharpshooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows off his sharpshooter skills to win a prize and ends up winning Shiro's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this one earlier than most of the others since I'm not going to have much time to post today. Hoep you enjoy it <3

“Shiro, you're supposed to be the mature big brother here. Can we please go?” Keith chided, trying, to no avail, to drag Shiro away from the shooting game. Even when he grabbed the other's arm and pulled putting all of his weight into it, Shiro didn't budge. Keith huffed and smacked his brother's shoulder. 

“But...it's so cute,” Shiro whined staring up at the large plush toy that hung at the very front of the stall longingly. It was a lion, sat on its stomach, it's fur and fluffy mane a deep, shiny black. 

“You do know it's probably a defect or something. It's just there to attract people,” Keith tried to reason. Who'd ever seen a black lion cuddly toy anyway? It was probably meant to be a panther, and someone had accidentally stuck a mane on it or something. 

Shiro was not deterred, but his pout deepened. He was big, broad and muscular and looked like he could crush a car with his bare hands, and yet he now wore the expression of a kicked puppy. 

“Look we tried, but we spent all our money,” Keith hit him with harsh reality. It was the kindest thing to do. Shiro flinched and hung his head, his shoulders hunched so low he looked half his normal size. 

They'd both tried, more than once, but even Keith throwing the gun at the target hadn't netted them more than a pathetic consolation prize. 

“One game please!” A man suddenly appeared beside them and slapped his money down on the counter. He was tall, tanned and gorgeous, with a playful smile that drew Shiro's attention. Keith rolled his eyes at the man's confidence and was not impressed. 

Sensing eyes upon him the man turned to face them, shooting a brighter smile and a wink that said 'watch me'. Keith scoffed and turned away, but Shiro was captivated. 

The stall holder took the man's money and handed him a gun with as much indifference as he'd treated Shiro and Keith. He seemed bored, positive that no one would be able to win the big prize.

 

The newcomer took the gun and settled the butt against his shoulder. He took careful aim each movement practised and precise. Shiro thought he almost looked like a professional, Keith thought he was showing off. The man held still for a moment so poised and deeply focused it was hard to tell if he was still breathing. 

Then he pulled the trigger. The first shot hit it's target dead on, as did the second and every one after that. He hit everything he needed to get the grand prize. 

Straightening up the man turned to them, resting the gun on his shoulder with a smug smirk. 

“And that's how it's done!” 

“Nice work sharpshooter,” Shiro grinned. He applauded the man. 

The man flushed a little, a rosy glow to his cheeks he lowered his gaze bashfully. He turned back to the stall handing the gun back to swap it for the big black lion plush toy. 

“Here,” he turned back to Shiro, holding the lion out to him. Shiro blinked, and even Keith turned back to them, curious and surprised at the stranger's generosity. 

“The name's Lance, by the way, but sharpshooter has a nice ring to it.” He smirked. 

Shiro's heart skipped a beat as he took the lion. He hugged it tight and buried his face into the fluffy mane. It was just as soft and cuddly as he'd thought. 

“I'm Shiro, this is Keith,” Shiro said lifting his head from the lion's mane once he felt he'd recovered enough to meet Lance's eye again. Keith gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement but said nothing. 

“I have to repay you somehow for this...” Shiro said, though as Keith reminded him earlier, they had no money and giving Lance the consolations prizes they'd won hardly seemed like a fair trade. 

“How about we exchange numbers, and you promise to call me back?” Lance grinned. 

Shiro was more than happy to agree to that, though he still felt he was getting the better half of the deal.


	28. Day 27 - Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life in socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sky for giving me suggestions what to write for this prompt, I ended up using them all because I hae no slef control

It was late, and the train was quiet; peaceful compared to the usual hectic commuter trains. Shiro had to stay late at the office, which was not unusual, but this was the first time he's a caught the last train home.

He sat in the four-seater space, he needed the extra leg room, and a young man sat a seat up opposite, headphones on, his foot bouncing to the music. He’d been sitting there before Shiro and didn't seem to mind sharing the space on the mostly empty train, he smiled and given a small nod when Shiro asked if he could sit. Thankfully he hadn't taken his headphones off and tried to start a conversation after that.

Shiro settled his briefcase on his lap and took out some papers, his job for the day wasn't quite over. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted at the words, his tired eyes making everything fuzzy.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the man's foot bouncing to the beat of his music. It was distracting.

Shiro lowered his papers and considered if he could reasonably get away with asking the man to stop. He wasn't noisy or disruptive, and he had been sitting there first… but his bouncing foot was so annoying.

Shiro watched it, growing steadily more hypnotised by the repetitive movement. The man's pant leg rode up, and Shiro could see his sock. It was a shark, its mouth opened around the leg of the sock, so it looked like it was eating the man's foot. As the man continued to bounce his leg, it looked like the shark was swimming through the air.

Shiro laughed. The man stopped bouncing his foot and looked at him. Shiro quickly returned to his papers, but it was too late. He’d been caught staring.

“You're not some weird foot fetish guy are you?” the man spoke cautiously, his foot resting on the floor with the other one ready to get up and leave if he had to.

“No! Your bouncing foot was distracting, and your sock looked funny!” Shiro said briskly.

“Oh good. I was worried you were going to try and cut my feet off next time we went through a tunnel or something,” the man laughed all signs of suspicion gone. He stood up and flopped down on the seat next to Shiro.

“I'm Lance. What's your name?” Lance asked. He smiled, and Shiro's heart fluttered. Lance was gorgeous, tall with long elegant limbs and golden bronze skin. His eyes were bright and mischievous. Shiro smiled and introduced himself.

“So you like cats?” Lance asked teasingly. Shiro blushed and shuffled his feet his feet to the side.

“Hey you were looking at my feet, it's only fair I saw yours. I like cats," Lance reassured him.

Shiro felt a little better about his decision to wear the cute white cat socks today. There was a cat face stitched into the leg of the sock and little triangles of white on the cuff for the cat's ears.

After only a few minutes of conversation, they'd exchanged numbers, and the journey was coming to an end.

They reached Lance's stop, and he got up to leave. “Call me,” he winked.

 

* * *

 

The first time they slept together in the same bed together, without the wild passion of sex, just the comforting presence of another person to fall asleep with, Shiro wore socks.

“Shiro, you forgot to take your socks off,” Lance complained. Tiredly he tried to shove his boyfriend away.

“No, I didn't, my feet get cold,” Shiro grumbled back. His arms coiled around Lance and pulled him close. He tried to loop his legs with the other man, but Lance moved his legs away.

“You wear socks to bed?” he asked incredulously.

“How else would I keep my feet warm?”

Lance looked pained. “But… it's weird" he whined wriggling in Shiro's arms.

“Why is it weird?” Shiro chuckled. He found Lance's disgust far too entertaining. His socked feet chased Lance's legs under the covers.

“No, stop! It feels weird" Lance shrieked kicking Shiro's feet away.

“I can't sleep if my feet are cold.”

“You haven't worn socks any of the times I stayed over before, " Lance accused glaring at Shiro.

“Well all those other times I was exhausted after fucking you into the mat-” the rest of Shiro's words were muffled by Lance's hand.

“Pervert," he grumbled. Shiro wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Lance lowered his hand from Shiro's mouth and snuggled up to him.

“You know you're lucky I love you or else I would seriously have to reconsider this relationship.”

Shiro froze. So did Lance.

“Oh shit. No, I didn't mean to say that yet. Forget I said anything!” Lance rolled out of Shiro's arms and turned his back to the other man.

It took a few moments for Shiro to recover and for the words to sink in. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and spooned him.

Lance was tense. Afraid his impromptu confession had ruined everything. Shiro kissed the back of his neck and held him tight.

“I love you too.”

The next time Lance stayed over, he gave Shiro a soft, comfortable pair of slipper socks to wear to bed. Lance stayed over more after that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lance can you please explain why I found these odd socks behind the sofa?” Shiro asked with a tired sigh. Work was hectic, and Shiro was constantly exhausted, he didn't need his boyfriend/almost fiancé (if he ever caught five minutes to himself to actually ask Lance to marry him) leaving odd socks all around the house. It was frustrating never being able to find a matching pair.

“I don't know I didn't leave them there."

“You're the only other one who lives here.” Shiro dropped the handful of socks on the coffee table like a damning piece of evidence.

Lance stared at them unimpressed.

“Those aren't all mine.”

“But some of them are, and you're always stealing my socks,” Shiro retorted testily. He didn't mind Lance wearing his socks, but his exhaustion and the fact they hadn't had any quality time together for weeks was getting the better of him.

“You wear my socks too! How do I know you aren't the one just dumping your socks where ever you feel like it? You spend so long at work lately and always come back so late you probably don't even remember where you left all your socks!” Lance challenged his hands clenched into fists. He wasn't the only one feeling the strain of Shiro's job.

“I'm not that out of it,” Shiro defended though he no longer sounded so confident. It was a possibility, but after coming so far in the fight, he was too proud to back down.

“Shiro, last week you came back so late you took a shower in your clothes and then fell asleep in the bath. If I weren't such a light sleeper, you would have flooded the place.” Lance said flatly.

“I know that but-” Any argument Shiro had died on his lips as he caught sight of their cat, Blue, jumping off the coffee table with one of the socks in her mouth. His eyes followed her as she ran behind the sofa. When she reappeared again a moment later, there was no sign of the sock.

“Blue! It was you?!” Lance admonished. He scooped the cat up in his arms, nuzzled the top of her head and kissed her.

“You know kissing and cuddling her isn't really telling her off,” Shiro sighed, but he was no longer angry.

“I can't believe we almost had our first major fight over socks,” Shiro muttered stoking the cats head.

“Blue, you almost made your fathers have a big fight. You should be ashamed of yourself!” Lance coddled her and kissed her again. Blue meowed and nuzzled his cheek.

“I'm going to quit my job,” Shiro announced smiling as he saw Lance fuss over the cat. He didn't want to lose this; the job was not worth it. Lance stopped fussing Blue and looked up at Shiro wide eyes.

“You're going to quit?” Lance breathed.

“Yes. I need a job that doesn't require I work twenty-seven hours a day. Besides I've saved up enough, and I'll find a new job pretty quickly.” Shiro said confidently.

“Saved up for what?”

“You'll see,” Shiro kissed Lance's forehead.

 

* * *

 

“And so the Cat kept looking at the Shark, and the Shark noticed!” Lance said emphatically waving the shark sock puppet on his right hand around. He turned his hand to the left and right making the shark look around.

The cat sock, on his left hand, looked away, pretending it hadn't been staring.

Mirana giggled and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

“Now the Shark was a little creeped out that the Cat kept looking at its tail fin but the Shark was brave, and he thought the Cat was kinda cute.” He waved the shark through the air closer to the cat.

“'Are you planning to gobble up my tail?' The Shark asked boldly,“ he waved the shark again his fingers moving as he gave the shark words.

“The cat was startled ‘No I am not!’ he said smartly. ‘I just think your fin is very pretty’,” Lance waved the cat around now making it nod it's head as it spoke.

Mirana giggled again. “But Papi cats eat fish and sharks are fish,” she said sagely.

Lance gasped. “Not this cat!” he said bopping her nose with the cat. The girl laughed and rolled over in bed hiding her face in her pillow.

“Now where was I? Oh yes so the Shark sat by the Cat," he moved the shark again and held it next to the cat, “and the two talked all through the journey home," he moved their mouths animately imitating lively conversation.

“Papi?”

“Yes, dear?”

“How did the shark ride the train?”

“Well this shark is a special shark, he can swim through the air as well as water," Lance explained waving the shark through the air imitating swimming.

“Sharks can't swim through air.”

“Oh really? Then what is this one doing?” He moved the shark puppet through the air towards her and tickled her with it. Mirana shrieked in delight and tried to swat her father's hands away.

“Ok ok I'm sorry Mr shark,” she screamed.

From the doorway, they both heard a deep laugh.

“Papa!” Mirana stood on her bed and jumped up and down. Blue, their old cat who had been curled up on the end of the child's bed until then meowed indignantly, hoped off the bed and ambled slowly out the room. Shiro moved over to the bed and caught Mirana mid-jump, he swept her up into his arms and smothered her with kisses. She laughed loudly and tried to wriggled away.

“Now why aren't you in bed young lady?” He asked after he felt he'd given his daughter enough kisses.

“Papi was telling me a bedtime story,” Mirana said brightly.

“Oh really? Was it a good story?” he looked down at lance and smiled. Lance waved the sock puppets at him.

“It was fun but not really believable," she said critically. Lance gave an exaggerated gasp.

“I wanted to hear the story of how you met, but Papi told me a story about a cat and a shark instead.”

Shiro laughed and put her down and tucked her up in bed.

“Well maybe next time I'll tell you the story, but for now you need to sleep," he kissed her forehead and stepped away.

“Goodnight angel" Lance kissed her forehead too.

“Good night papa, goodnight Papi," she called after them, yawning. She closed her eyes and snuggled up in her blankets.

They left her room turning the lights off but leaving the space nightlight on; it shone a gentle pattern of stars around the room.

“So a shark and a cat huh?” Shiro asked when they were in their room. He held Lance's wrist looking at the handmade sock puppets.

“What else?” Lance asked with a grinned. He wiggled his fingers making the sock puppets mouths move.

“I did want to use the socks we were wearing when we first met, but they didn't really work.”

“I think you did a good job.” Shiro smiled. The shark was a deep navy blue with blue eyes. The cat was black, with a white tuft of fur on his head and a white line across its nose.

“It's your turn to tell the story next time. Maybe you can tell the story of the Cat and the Shark's wedding,” Lance said as he pulled the puppets off his hand and carefully handed them to Shiro.

“I think Mirana will like that,” Shiro chuckled. Their daughter would probably get tired of the silly sock puppet stories as she got older, but socks had paid an oddly important part in their lives, in bringing them together and keeping them together, it only felt right to tell her the story of their love through socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly domestic fluff fest told through socks. I haven't had as much time to work on it today as I would like so I hope it's still enjoyable.


	29. Day 28 - Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance play a little fame of 'would you rather...'

“Shiro? Are you awake?” Lance asked in a low, sleepy voice. According to glowing blue numbers of Shiro's digital clock, it was 3 am, so Lance had been trying to sleep for about two hours now, and he was failing miserably. 

“I'm awake.” Shiro's reply was smooth and clear. He was wide awake and was also having trouble sleeping, which did not surprise Lance, the floor was not the best place to sleep. 

“Sorry,” Lance whispered. He rolled over onto his side to look down at Shiro. 

“What for? I was already awake,” Shiro smiled. Even in the gloom of the room, Lance could see the twinkle of Shiro's kind eyes and the glint of his perfect white teeth.

“It's my fault you're sleeping on the floor,” Lance mumbled. They'd been studying together in Shiro's dorm for an upcoming test, and neither had noticed how late it was or the fact Lance had missed the last bus until it was more than an hour too late. Unless he wanted to try walking or spend money he didn't have on a taxi there was only one option left. 

“I would be fine on the floor.” 

“But you're a guest,” Shiro said graciously. Shiro had insisted Lance take the bed, claiming he was equally as guilty for letting Lance stay so late. He gave Lance one of his shirts to sleep in, a shirt that would be tight on Shiro but hung loosely on Lance's lanky frame. The shirt drooped off one shoulder and the hem reached just passed his ass. (Shiro had done an admirable job of hiding just how thrilled he was to see Lance dressed like that.) 

Now, dressed in one of Shiro's shirt, a shirt that Shiro had worn, that had touched Shiro's skin and was now caressing his and wrapped up in Shiro's bed sheets, swathed in the other man's smell Lance could not fall asleep. 

“Shiro?” Lance said again. The room was too quiet. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you rather be able to turn invisible or be able to fly?” Lance burst out. 

Shiro blinked at him. 

“Sorry. I just….can't sleep. Forget it,” Lance groaned. He rolled over on his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. Shiro's smell flooded his senses. Ok, so that was not helping. Lance took a deep breath of it anyway. 

“Fly,” Shiro answered. Lance slowly lifted his head. Shiro was smiling, eyes shining with mirth. 

“Really?” Lance settled down on his side again, “but if you were invisible, you could like sneak around and go anywhere you wanted.” 

“Hmm, but flying seems a lot more fun and free,” Shiro said throwing his arms up in the air and spreading them out as if he were flying, “plus if I could fly, I can travel all over the world and see all sorts of things.” 

Lance considered what Shiro was saying for a moment and then nodded in agreement. 

“Ok, you have a point.” 

“Would you rather see into the future, or change the past?” Shiro asked.

Lance shuffled in bed pulling the blankets tighter around him. He hadn't expected Shiro to continue the game. 

“Can I change anything in the past? Even if it's not related to me?” Lance asked thoughtfully.

“Sure,” Shiro agreed. 

“Hmm. And I can see into any point in the future?” 

“Of course.” 

Lance was quiet for a bit longer considering his answer. 

“Look into the future, that way if I see something I don't like I can at least try to change it,” Lance decided. He dangled his arm off the bed, his fingers scraping lightly across the carpet. He wanted to reach out to Shiro but didn't dare. 

If he could see a future where he was with Shiro, then that would be a dream come true, and if he saw a future where Shiro was with someone else...well at least he would know. 

“I'm not sure if that's cheating,” Shiro pondered, and then he shrugged, “but I'll allow it.” 

Lance grinned. “Would you rather live one life for 1000 years or ten lives for 100 years each?” 

“The 1000 year life, do I get to live it with the people I care about?” 

“Hmmm….no.” 

“What about the 100-year lives, can I still have the same friends?” 

“Yes, you can meet the same people, but they won't remember you, so you have to form all your relationships all over again each time.” 

“Then I choose the ten 100 year lives. There are people I can't live without,” Shiro looked right at Lance when he spoke, his eye boring into him with such sincerity Lance could almost believe Shiro was counting him as one of the people he couldn't live without. 

“Even if our relationships aren't always the same, I'd rather take the risk and always have them in my life rather than live hundreds of years without them.” 

Lance pulled the blankets up past his chin. 

“I can understand that.” He said softly. Even if he lived a hundred lives, and Shiro never picked him once in any of them, as long as he got to be with Shiro, as long as he got to be friends with Shiro, he would be satisfied with that. 

“My turn again, would you rather meet an alien on earth or travel to outer space but never meet anyone?” 

“Can this alien and I understand each other?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I choose to meet an alien on Earth, then I will woo my new alien friend, and we'll run away together and travel all through space.” 

“Ok, that's definitely cheating.” Shiro laughed. 

“Tsk fine, I'd still pick meet an alien, I can ask them all sorts of questions about space and learn so much. It'll be fun.” 

They passed a few more rounds of questions, the options getting sillier and sillier. Lance was starting to doze off, but he couldn't fall asleep, not yet. Not while Shiro was still stuck on the floor. 

“Would you rather sleep on a bed of nails, or sleep in a single bed with a friend?” Lance asked softly. 

“Well if it meant my friend could sleep comfortably on a bed then I wouldn't mind sleeping on a bed of nails,” Shiro answered. Lance rolled his eyes, of course. 

“But what if that friend was ok with sharing a bed and didn't mind getting a little squashed?” 

The room was silent and still. Had he said too much?

“Well, I suppose if the friend didn't mind, it would be better to sleep on a bed.” 

Lance let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. 

“Good. Then get up here, my guilt is keeping me awake,” Lance huffed with an air of indifference as if the only reason he wanted to share a bed with Shiro was that he felt bad. Nothing more, no ulterior motive. 

Shiro sat up and watched Lance as he shuffled back on the bed and pressed his back right up against the wall leaving a small sliver of space on the single mattress. 

“It'll be really cramped. I don't mind sleeping on the floor honestly,” Shiro said, but he was already leaning towards the bed, leaning towards temptation. 

“It's fine, just let me spoon you and we'll both fit,” Lance said it as a joke, but after a moment of hesitation, Shiro accepted. 

“Ok.” 

Lance forgot how to breathe again. 

Shiro moved across the dark room and sat on the edge of the bed. Lance felt the mattress dip under Shiro's weight and almost slid towards him. Lance pressed himself harder against the wall.

Gingerly Shiro lay down, making sure he wasn't in any danger of crushing Lance. 

“Do you have enough room?” He asked, his back to Lance. Even lying on the very edge of the mattress he could feel the heat of Lance's body against his back. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. You can move back a little bit.” Lance said. Shiro tried not to shudder as the words tickled the back of his neck. 

“Ok, but just give me a shove if you need more space.” Shiro offered. He moved back just a fraction and felt Lance press up against his back. He hadn't moved that close, had Lance slide closer to him too? Shiro froze. 

“Right. Good night,” he said stiffly. 

“Yeah. Good night,” Lance whispered. Shiro did shiver then. 

Both men were exhausted, and the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies so close lulled them to sleep despite the awkwardness of their positions and their racing heartbeats. 

When Shiro woke the next morning, he found Lance's arm draped across his waist, and Lance's face pressed between his shoulder blades. Shiro couldn't move for fear of waking him, and although the bed was dreadfully cramped, it was the most comfortable night's sleep Shiro had ever had. 

He rested his hand over Lance's and held on tight. He was going to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.


	30. Day 29 - Pamper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is adamant that Shiro needs to relax. Shiro is too tried to refuse.

“You need to relax,” Lance said sharply.

 

“What I need is to defeat Zarkon and free the universe from Galra control, then I can relax,” Shiro sighed. It was an old argument, but ever since Lance had become the right hand of Voltron, it was one he was having more frequently.

 

Lance had never been afraid to challenge Shiro's leadership or question decisions he saw as poor, but now he seemed just as concerned for Shiro's physical well-being as well as his integrity.

 

It was nice, to know someone cared enough to nag him about such things but it was also exhausting.

 

“And how do you plan to do that if you collapse from exhaustion?” Lance said smartly.

 

“Come on Shiro, even Keith tried to take time off to go for a swim,” Lance huffed remembering their disastrous attempt at visiting the A pool.

 

“I still don't get why it was on the ceiling what gives?” Lance muttered to himself. The pool was still a sore point for him.

 

Squaring his shoulders, Lance met Shiro with a sharp, stubborn glare.

 

“Now,” he commanded. He grabbed Shiro by the shoulders and marched him away from the empty bridge. Shiro could have fought back, all he had to do was dig his feet in, and Lance wouldn't be able to force him to go anywhere. But Shiro _was_ tired, and if he went along with things just this once and proved to Lance that he didn't need to ‘relax’ then maybe Lance would finally give up.

 

* * *

 

“First put this on,” Lance ordered when they got to his room. He shoved a pair of black pyjamas into Shiro’s hands and moved over to his bed to grab his own.

 

“Where did you get these?” Shiro asked looking down at the black and silver paladin pyjamas that matched Lance's blue ones.

 

“Same place I got mine. These pyjamas are so comfortable you'd have a better nights sleep if you wore them.”

 

Shiro didn't bother to mention that on the occasions he did sleep he preferred to sleep in his underwear, as he found any clothing too restrictive in bed. It was not something Lance needed to know.

 

He made no move to change and instead he watched Lance as the other stripped out of his clothes and tossed them on the floor revealing an endless expanse of glowing bronzed skin and long elegant limbs. Shiro winched as he caught sight of the gnarled skin on Lance back, a reminder of how close Shiro had come to losing one of his team, only moments after they'd arrived. The scar was soon covered by Lance's pyjamas, but Shiro could still see it. He could never forget the sight of it.

 

“Why aren't you dressed yet?” Lance demanded, turning around to face Shiro.

 

“Uh,” Shiro floundered, clutching the pyjamas tighter he worried he'd been caught staring.

 

“I can leave the room if you want some privacy," Lance added more gently and full of understanding.

 

“No. It's fine,” Shiro turned around to face the wall and got changed. He could hear Lance moving around behind him, keeping busy so Shiro wouldn't feel like he was being watched.

 

When Shiro turned around again, Lance had set a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, and a collection of pots and bottles set to one side nearby.

 

“Take a seat,” Lance said with a grin. He sat down near the pots and patted the pillow next to him Shiro did as he was told very gingerly, he felt more than a little foolish sitting on the floor on top of a pile of pillows.

 

“First we apply the face mask,” Lance said picking up one of the pots beside him.

 

“Close your eyes" he instructed, and Shiro listened. Well, he'd come this far he may as well see it through to the end.

 

Lance slathered the goo over Shiro's face, and Shiro tried not to recoil at the wet slimy sensation.

 

“It tingles, is it meant to tingle?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yes, that means its working. It's when it starts burning you need to worry.”

 

Shiro's eyes snapped open. “What?!”

 

Lance was grinning at him eyes shining with laughter. “Shiro relax this stiff has been tried and tested on my beautiful skin. I would use something that might damage it."

 

Shiro scowled. “You know it's hard to relax when you make jokes like that.”

 

“Sorry, sorry," Lance chuckled and scooped up some more goo on his fingers, “now close your eyes again please, I'm almost done.”

 

When Lance finished, Shiro was given strict instructions not to touch the mask while Lance applied the goo to his own face. That done Lance fixed the lid back on the pot and swapped it for one of the small bottles.

 

“Give me your hand,” he held out his own hand expectantly. Shiro hesitated looking at his Galra hand and then his flesh one.

 

“I'm not the engineering genius Pidge and Hunk are, I only know how to deal with skin,” Lance said softly, apologetically. Shiro gave a small smile of understanding and placed his human hand in Lance's hand.

 

Lance tipped a few drops from the bottle on the back of Shiro's hand, set the bottle down and then used the fingers of both hands to massage the oil into Shiro's skin. His fingers worked quickly and with force, pressing along each of Shiro's fingers working the oil into the skin at each join before moving on to the next finger. After massaging each of Shiro's fingers, he moved to his palm.

 

Even with the pressure from Lance's fingers, Shiro could feel how soft and callous free his hands were.

 

“Your hands are so soft.” Shiro only realised he'd spoke out loud when Lance froze.

 

“Just because my hands are soft doesn't mean I don't work hard. You could have soft hands like there's if you took care of them,” Lance said defensively.

 

“I didn't mean it like that,” Shiro said quickly.

 

Lance flinched. “I know. I'm sorry.” He muttered, his head hung low. He was ashamed of himself. This was supposed to be about Shiro and helping him relax. Shiro's hands were so rough from hard work and worn from all the fighting he'd done. Lance held his palm against Shiro's for a moment and just held it there, comparing them. Shiro's fingers twitched, curling around his hand lightly in a gentle act of forgiveness and an apology of his own.

 

Lance quickly pulled his hand away when he realised just how long he'd been holding his hand against Shiro's.

 

“Right, that's that. Now let's look at those shoulders.” Lance said briskly. He shuffled over the pillows and sat behind Shiro.

 

Lance’s hands settled on his shoulders and got to work. They may be soft, but they were strong, his fingers moving firmly and dexterously to kneed the tights knots out of Shiro's muscles.

 

Shiro melted. He hadn't realised how tense he was until Lance's hands were forcing the tension from his shoulders. He groaned and sank into the touch.

 

“See I told you,” Lance said smugly.

 

When Lance was finished Shiro felt lighter, and completely at ease.

 

“Now what?” He asked with a contented sigh.

 

“Now we just lie down and let the face mask work its magic.”

 

“But what about you?” Shiro asked. Something wasn't quite right.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Your shoulders. Don't you need a massage too?”

 

“Shiro, are you offering to give me a massage?” Lance asked with a suggestive smirk that quite frankly looked ridiculous with his face covered in green goo.

 

“Sure why not?” Shiro shrugged.

 

“Oh, ok then" Lance shuffled awkwardly having not expected Shiro to agree so readily.

 

Shiro moved to sit behind Lance and tried to replicate what Lance had done though he was cautious about applying too much pressure and mindful of the twisted scarred skin that reached up between Lance's shoulder blades. He didn't want to hurt him.

 

But as usual, Lance wasn't afraid to call him out. “Come on Shiro you need to press harder than that or you won't do anything.”

 

“A little to the left….left...up...yes there!” Lance moaned when Shiro hit a particularly tough spot.

 

“You're pretty good at this, we should do this more often,” Lance mumbled happily. He flopped down on his back, and Shiro lay down next to him.

 

“That would be nice,” Shiro agreed with a sigh. Lance turned to face him.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Shiro grinned and nodded.

 

“Yes! Finally, someone understands my love of spa dates!” Lance crowed triumphantly punching his hands in the air. Shiro laughed, Lance was so excited, so cute. He wanted to do this again.

 

“What are you two doing?” A voice interrupted them.

 

“Pidge?” Shiro turned to the door, blinking owlishly at her.

 

“Don't you know how to knock?” Lance demanded snappily.

 

Pidge smirked and held up the orange device that allowed them to take photos. She snapped a photo.

 

“I have got to show this to the other," she said gleefully before running away.

 

“Pidge you get back here right this instant!” Lance yelled, scrambling to his feet he ran after her.

 

Shiro sighed and settled back down. He was in no hurry to leave nor did he care if Pidge had an embarrassing photo of him. He was happy to wait for Lance to come back. They still had to wash off the face masks and who knows, maybe there would be more for Shiro to discover after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shance month is coming to an end and I have been blown away and overjoyed by how much people have enjoyed these little drabbles. It makes me so happy to see how much you've all enjoyed them and thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read so far. I love you all. 
> 
> (two days left I almost don't want this to end ;3;)


	31. Day 30 - Taking a Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes a bullet for Lance

“Lance!” Shiro cried his name desperately as he leapt forward.

 

The next thing Lance knew there was gunfire. Shiro groaned from the impact of the shot and fell forward, landing heavily against Lance. He'd been hit.

 

“Shiro! No!” Lance caught him as best he could and quickly dragged him to cover while avoiding further fire. Shiro dragged his feet putting most of his weight on Lance as he stumbled after him.

 

“Hey, you ok? Talk to me,” Lance hissed urgently. He sat Shiro down as carefully as he could, but Lance didn't know how to help him.

 

Shiro hissed as he sat down and bent forward into Lance's waiting arms.

 

“It's my back,” he groaned, clinging to the other man, “he hit my back.”

 

Lance cursed. “That bullet was meant for me. Why did you do that?” He cupped Shiro’s cheek lifting the man's head to face him. Shiro smiled weakly and lifted his own hand pressing it lightly against the side of Lance's face.

 

“I couldn't let him get you. You’re our best hope,” he gasped struggling for breath. Lance sucked in a breath and tried not to cry.

 

“I will avenge you,” he promised tears shining in his eyes. He bowed his head and pressed his forehead against Shiro’s.

 

“Will you call me by my name? One last time, I love the way my name sounds on your lips,” Shiro whispered his thumb pressing against the corner of Lance's mouth. He was fading.

 

“Takashi, I love you,” Lance said in a shuddering breath.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They kissed soft and bittersweet. Then Shiro’s hand fell away from Lance’s cheek, and he was still.

 

Lance gasped, but he did not cry. Now was not the time. He gripped his gun tighter and took a deep breath to steady himself. First, he would get revenge; he would make Keith pay for shooting Shiro.

 

* * *

 

 

“You two are so overdramatic. You didn't need to shoot me ten times,” Keith grumbled bitterly. He was sore and covered in bruises.

 

“You shot my boyfriend!” Lance retorted. Shiro has his arm wrapped around his shoulder and Lance curled into him, snuggling closer.

 

“It's paintball, Lance. That's the whole point!” Keith exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

“Well I was just getting my revenge, that's a part of the game too,” Lance huffed. Shiro laughed, hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You were amazing babe,” he said before kissing Lance on the lips.

 

“I did it all for you Takashi,” Lance cooed when Shiro pulled away. He smiled then grabbed the back of his boyfriends head and pulled him in for another, deeper kiss.

 

Keith pulled a face and decided arguing with them really wasn't worth it.

 

“Hey guys wait up,” he yelled after Hunk, Pidge and Matt who had wisely decided to walk ahead.

 

“Are they kissing again?” Pidge asked once Keith caught up with them.

 

“Yes."

 

“Do you want to leave them behind?” she asked.

 

“Yes!" Keith said emphatically. He walked faster.

 

“Guys come on we can't just leave them,” Hunk turned around to call Lance and Shiro but abruptly turned back a moment later, his face flushed.

 

“Actually scratch that we're leaving them.”


	32. Day 31 - Bento Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes a bento box for the boy he admires

“Mom, how did you get dad to like you?”

 

Takashi sat at the kitchen table daydreaming about his crush. It was a question he'd been pondering for a while, how could he get someone to like him back? His mother was a safe person to ask for advice; she wouldn't tease him or accidentally let slip his feelings to the wrong person.

 

“Well, I suppose it started with lunch. When we got to high school, his mother made him cook his own lunches, and they were dreadful. I felt sorry for him, so I started to make him a bento every day.”

 

“Food?” the boy asked disappointedly. He'd inherited his father's lack of skills with cooking which was why he wasn't helping his mother with the baking. He'd been banished to the table and forbidden from even getting too close. His mother took her baking seriously, but she appreciated his company.

 

“Isn't there anything else,” he asked hopefully.

 

“Oh, there's plenty. But the best way to saman's heart is through his stomach.” she turned to her son and winked. Takashi blushed and stared down at the table hard. His crush was no secret to her, but it was still embarrassing to talk about.

 

“Tell you what, after I'm done with these cakes I'll help you with some simple bento dishes. You can even take all the credit I promise I won't tell.”

 

“Really? Thanks, mom!”

 

“But in return I want you to tell me more about this Lance boy. I have to make sure he's good enough for you.”

 

“Moooom” Takashi groaned and hit his head against the table. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, telling his mother more about lance wasn't as embarrassing as he'd feared although she did make him promise to invite Lance over for dinner one day, which Takashi felt he would never be ready for.

 

But he had a bento he could be proud of, the food only a little burnt.

 

“Now don't forget to take it with you tomorrow,” his mother said kissing him on the forehead, “and good luck.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok, you are Takashi Shirogane, you can do this,” Takashi took a deep breath and smoothed his fingers through his messy black hair. In his other hand, he held the lovingly prepared bento box, his hand trembled slightly.

 

He could hear Lance's laugh, musical and hypnotic. It was a laugh that drew people to him, making everyone a friend.

 

“I can't do this,” he groaned taking a step back. How could he just go up to Lance, who was always surrounded by a gang of friends, and ask if they could eat lunch together?

 

“ _The very first bento I made your father I left on his desk with a note saying ‘You better eat this or else’. He got so scared he ran to tell a teacher someone was trying to poison him,” his mother laughed when she told Takashi the story of her disastrous first attempt at handing over the bento._

 

Maybe he could do that. Leave the bento on Lance desk with a note that wasn't quite so ominous.

 

“ _But the best thing was when we ate lunch together, and I could see him enjoy the food. My cooking want amazing, but he always looked so happy when he ate it and said it was tasty,” she sighed dreamily._

 

Takashi wanted to see that. At the very least he wanted to see that Lance liked the food he'd made.

 

He had to try! Taking a deep breath, Takashi squared his shoulders and marched over to Lance's group.

 

“Hey Lance do you have a minute,” Takashi voice rose a few octaves higher and cracked a little at the end of his sentence. He hoped Lance didn't notice, though judging by the way some of the people with him were snickering he probably had.

 

“Takashi! Sure, what is it, my man?” Lance's greeting was as kind and open as ever. It made Takashi feel warm.

 

“Ah, um, I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch together.”

 

Silence followed.

 

“It's just you helped me a lot with club stuff, and I wanted to thank you that's all, so I made you this, but you don't have to eat it if you don't want,” he babbled thrusting the bento box forward towards Lance.

 

One of the guys near Lance laughed which set off a ripple of laughter around the table.

 

“Oh my god, is he serious?"

 

“That's so old school.”

 

“And gay."

 

Lance still hadn't said anything. He turned slowly to the group and glared at them.

 

“Do you ever get tired of being such huge assholes?” he asked them flatly cutting off their boisterous laughter.

 

He turned to Takashi with a kinder expression. “Sure, I'd love to eat with you. Eating near these guys will make my food taste bad. Let's go, he jumped to his feet and led Takashi away from the group, who watched them leave with open-mouthed expressions of disbelief.

 

“Are you sure? Your friends don't look too happy,” Takashi said, casting furtive looks over his shoulder at the group as he hurried after Lance.

 

“Friends? I'm not friends with people who throw around gay as an insult,” Lance scoffed.

 

“I only ever sit with them if Hunk's not here, but I won't be doing that again.” He added. He was walking so far Takashi had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

 

They found a free bench outside in a quiet corner that allowed them some privacy, by the time they got there Lance's frustration appeared to have evaporated, and he was all smiles again.

 

“So what's in the box?” He asked eagerly.

 

Takashi suddenly wanted to run. It wasn't a very extravagant lunch. It might not even be enough to be a meal for Lance. It was too simple and boring.

 

“Ah...” He clutched the box tighter and held it close to his chest.

 

“What, don't want to share now?” Lance asked teasingly.

 

“No. I really did make it for you!” Takashi said quickly. Now he wished he could run, or maybe just hit himself over the head with the bento box hard enough to end it all. He flushed and stared down at his feet.

 

“It's just, it's not that exciting and pretty simple, so it's probably really boring. And I'm not the best cook, my mom helped a lot, but I still might have burnt things a little too much….” he trailed off.

 

“I appreciate the honesty, Takashi,” Lance laughed, he reached out and placed his hand against Takashi on the box, “but if I can eat my sisters cooking and convincingly act like it tastes good, then I can eat whatever in here.”

 

Takashi was sure his heart had stopped, and if it hadn't, well he was pretty sure he was not going to get through this alive.

 

Nodding mutely, he set the bento box down on the table and opened it. Lance shuffled closer and peered at the contents curiously.

 

“So what's all this?”

 

“Mostly rice, chicken and vegetables,” Takashi said, he pointed to each section of the bento giving a quick description of it. There was rice with some furikake seasoning, karaage chicken, some pickled vegetables as well as fresh, tamagoyaki, and little hot dog sausages cut to look like an octopus.

 

“These are so cute,” Lance laughed pointing to the sausages, “is it really ok for me to eat it?”

 

Takashi nodded and handed him the chopsticks. Lance too them with a slight frown. It wasn't his first time using them, but he'd never quite got the hang of them and usually ended up swapping them for a fork pretty quickly. Now he didn't have that option.

 

Takashi couldn't help but laugh. Lance's confused, focused scowl was cute.

 

“Hey it's not nice to laugh, some people have never used chopsticks before you know,” he admonished playfully. Lance wasn't angry, and his smile felt like sunshine, warming and soothing Takashi.

 

“Do you want me to show you how to hold them?” He offered.

 

“Please!”

 

Takashi fist showed Lance how to hold the chopsticks by demonstrating holding them himself, he then passed the chopsticks back and got Lance to hold them. He adjusted Lance's hold on them, touching and moving Lance's fingers. He tried not to overthink about how much he was touching the other boy, and he resisted the temptation to allow his touch linger for longer than need be.

 

“There, keep a hold of them exactly like that!” he said proudly when Lance had the correct grip.

 

“Now you just move the upper chopstick with these fingers to grab the food,” Takashi instructed, tapping the fingers Lance should be moving.

 

“Right, doesn't seem too hard.”

 

It took him a few attempts, but Lance quickly managed to work the chopsticks and grab one of the hot dog sausages he'd been so taken by.

 

“Hmmm, this is great!” He said with a grin.

 

“It's just a hot dog,” Takashi said modestly. His mother was right. Watching Lance enjoy the food was the best feeling in the world.

 

Shaking his head with a little laugh Lance tried the chicken next, and then the rice.

 

“Still tastes good, this all tastes good. You're a much better cook than my sister,” Lance said joyfully before taking a bite of the tamagoyaki.

 

“From what you've told me that isn't really hard,” Takashi laughed. It felt good to have Lance praise his food and to see him enjoy it with such gusto. He was falling harder for the older boy.

 

“Hey, where's your lunch?” Lance asked after taking another bite of tamagoyaki. He seemed to like those. Takashi made a quick mental note.

 

“Oh...I uh. I already ate,” he lied. His lunch was in his locker. He hadn't brought it with him.

 

“You gotta eat too, Takashi. Here try some of your cooking,” Lance said holding the chopsticks out to Takashi. Takashi stared at them.

 

“Oh, sorry. Is it weird if we use the same chopsticks? It's weird, right? You can just use your finger if you want.”

 

“No it's fine,” Takashi said quickly, taking the chopsticks from Lance.

 

He could use chopsticks that Lance had used. Chopsticks that had touched his lips, been in his mouth. Takashi's hand trembled slightly as he held them. He grabbed a piece of chicken with them and ate slowly, the chopsticks brushing lightly against his lips.

 

“Hey, this actually does taste ok.” He muttered as he ate. The karaage was a little too crispy from being overcooked, but it still tasted good. He sampled the rice and the tamagoyaki and found they all tasted ok.

 

“See I told you, you're a pretty good cook. Maybe you can cook for me again sometime?” Lance chuckled.

 

“Sure, I wouldn't mind,” Takashi agreed readily, “I mean if you want.”

 

“Yeah...” For the first time ever Takashi saw something almost shy pass over Lance's features, but it was gone before he could analyse it further.

 

“You know what if you like cooking Hunk is an amazing cook. I'm sure he could teach you a few things, and he'd love to learn how to make some of this stuff, and I'm always happy to be a taste tester.” Lance offered.

 

It was like a dream come true, even if it was just friendly conversation that might never lead to anything, it felt like he was being invited into the inner circle, into Lance's true friendship group. Hunk was Lance's best friend, and there were only a few other Takashi had ever seen hang out with both Lance and Hunk together.

 

“That would be cool. I can get my mom to show me how to cook some more complicated things too.”

 

“Awesome. Hunk's away this week, but we can probably arrange something next week if you're free?”

 

Takashi almost choked on a mouthful of rice. Lance had been serious.

 

They split the rest of the bento between them, conversation soon turned to club activities.

 

“How are you getting on with your tumbling skills?” Lance asked.

 

“Much better, my back handspring is looking much snappier now.”

 

“Excellent. You've worked so hard, you know I think you work harder than some of the girls,” Lance said proudly.

 

Cheer was not a sport Takashi had planned to join when he started high school, but after watching the squads welcoming performance on his first day of school he hadn't been able to take his eyes off Lance, the only male member of the team at the time. He'd stood out amongst all the girls because of that, but he'd blended in with them too, keeping up with them. He wasn't just the token guy who only performance as the base, he could flip, jump, and tumble with the others and at the end of the routine he'd been thrown up in the air and performed a complex spin that had Takashi heart jumping into his throat. It was spectacular.

 

At first, Lance had been on the receiving end of some teasing for being on the team, but his winning personality soon won over even the most sceptical and more boys joined the team, including Takashi.

 

Lance, being the only guy on the team had taken responsibility for teaching the new boys and had probably had to help Takashi the most out of all of them due to his inexperience. At first, he'd only joined to be close to Lance, but Takashi found he enjoyed the sport too.

 

“If there's anything you want to go over during practice just let me know ok. I'll sport for you.”

 

“Sure, thanks, Lance.”

 

Lunchtime passed all too quickly, and soon it was time for them to go back to class.

 

“Thanks for lunch, it was so good. Do you want me to like, take the stuff home to wash it up or something?” Lance offered awkwardly, feeling he should do something to show his gratitude. Takashi shook his head.

 

“No, it's fine, just promise me you'll teach me your finishing stunt,” Takashi said boldly, feeling brave.

 

“That stunt? You want to steal my signature move?” Lance gasped.

 

“It's pretty complicated you know. Are you sure you're ready.”

 

Takashi thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

 

“I'm ready.”

 

“It's going to take a lot more lunches for me to teach it to you too, at least one lunch per session,” Lance said seriously.

 

Takashi nodded again.

 

“Ok deal! I'd hate to leave this school and not pass on my legacy to someone,” Lance grinned. Takashi had to resist the urge to jump for joy.

 

“I won't let you down,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final installment of shance month. It's been such a fun journey writing all these drabbles and I've loved seeing everyone's reaction so much. Thank you for the kudos and the comments, all your support has really kept me going and given me the motivation to see this through to the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this final story. And no matter how old this collection get I will always love to hear what you thought of a particular drabble or which one is your favourite, so please keep leaving comments and kudos. Maybe one day I will expand on one or two of these stories more. 


End file.
